Renunciando lo que soy
by F726
Summary: Después de los eventos del protocolo de pelea de hermanas. Lincoln Loud finalmente decidí ya no entrometerse mas en los asuntos de sus hermanas y final mente dejar que ellas misma solucione sus problemas. Lincoln renunciará su vieja vida y finalmente tomará los pasos que una vez quiso ser.
1. Prologo

Las cosas jamás cambian cuando vives en una familia numerosa en la que uno vive. Hay muchas cosas buenas en tener una familia numerosa al igual que cosas malas. Una familia numerosa puede tener sus ventaja al igual que desventajas. Pero hay una cosas que las familias numerosa tiene algo en común, y es el "orden". ¿Que tiene que ver con esa palabra? Pues es algo que una familia debe tener para así poder controlar una gran familia numerosa en la que uno vive. ¿Es tan malo tener una familia numerosa? Hay aveces si y aveces no, pero eso depende de la familia.

Hay familias en la que se esfuerza en todo en no solo poner en orden en su hogar, si no que también en mantener estable la casa y en la forma que vive en ella. Hay aveces que tener tantos hijos puede llegar a tener muchos problemas financieros; Como manutención de los hijos, comida, facturas de luz, agua, gas y otras cosas más que puede llegar a en la lista de gasto. Aveces es mucha responsabilidad en mantener el hogar con tantos gastos, pero aún así la familia se puede mantener y lograr superar en todo lo que le pueda dar el destino. Pero lamentablemente no en esta familia.

Todo comenzó con un simple día normal, en la cual una familia de 13 integrantes viviendo pacíficamente en una casa, en la cual es considerada como la casa más ruidosa de todo la avenida Frankly. Pero ese día los ruidos de locuras se convertían en gritos de reclamos, en la cual dos rubias mayores comenzaron a pelearse por un vestido, en la cual ambas había comprado del mismo color y talla.

Las peleas siguieron hasta que un Loud quizo interponerse en la peleas de ambas hermanas, ya que el ya no podía seguir con que estaba pasando, así que decidió entre ponerse en la pelea e intentar hablar con sus hermanas para que así pudieran arreglarse las pace y así poder tener paz en la casa. Sus otras hermanas le advirtieron a su único hermano varón que no se interpondrá en la pelea de las mayores. Pero como un buen hermano que era, ignoro las advertencias de sus hermanas y ahí comenzó actuar como un buen hermano responsable que era. En la cual su decidió podría cambiar de nuevo la vida completa de Lincoln Loud. Y vaya que el se arrepintió de esa decisión que tomó.

Él entra en la habitación, solo para ver que ambas estaban sentados allí perfectamente bien, el albino les pregunta sobres sus problemas y ambas hermanas le explicaba sobre lo que había pasado. Después de eso intentan decirle que no tiene que intentar en ayudarlas a resolver sus problemas ya que ellas pudieron resolverlo. Desafortunadamente, Lincoln no escucha e intentó darle una solución en la cual hace que las hermanas peleen de nuevo cuando les revela lo que dicen la una sobre la otra a sus espaldas. Esto hace que Lori y Leni se enojen aún más el uno con el otro, lo que hace que la pelea sea aún peor.

El egoísmo de Lincoln causo un gran cambio, en la cual la causo otra pelea que ya no fuera por el vestido si no por otras cosas. Las hermanas supieron que Lincoln debió haber arruinado de nuevo como siempre lo hacía y eso hizo que ellas tomaran una decisión, en la cual tomaría en el asusto de su protocolo en la que estaban trabajando.

Más tarde, la habitación de Lincoln se usa para permitir que Lori o Leni los alojen temporalmente, mientras que el otro pasa por la sala de arriba. Eso era ridiculo para el hombre de plan, pero no podía hacer nada ya que sus hermanas insistían y que era mejor que no se involucrara en ello. Las cosas no mejoran ya que Lincoln se había enterado que hasta sus padres había permitido y aceptado el protocolo, y eso hizo que de nuevo volviera a perder su derechos. No era la primera vez ya que estaba el tema de la mala suerte, en la cual el mismo se hizo pasar por mala suerte y las cosas salieron peores de lo que el desearía no recordar nada sobre esos meses tan duros que vivió. Y al perecer está volviéndole a pasar de nuevo.

Las cosas empeoran cuando las sábanas y la colcha de Lincoln ya no estaban en su habitación, ya que al parecer las estaba usando como divisor entre Lori y Leni. Lincoln sin poder hacer nada, cierra la puerta y sin nada con que acostarse, toma su almohada, se acuesta en el suelo y ahí intentó dormir incómodamente en el piso. ¿Al menos era mejor que estar dormido afuera con un estupido traje cierto?

barios días siguientes Lincoln trata de ayudar a resolver esto de nuevo, lo cual solo preocupa a las otras hermanas, y tratan de decirle que permita que el protocolo de pelea de hermanas se resuelva. Pero Lincoln, harto del protocolo, insiste en que Leni duerma en la habitación de Luna y Luan, mientras que Luna duerme en la habitación de Lori y Leni por la noche. Ya que llevaba varios días sin dormir bien y casi se enferma por no tener algo con que cobijarse. Espero que sus hermanas estuviera de acuerdo con sus sugerencia, pero las otras hermanas sugieren que es una idea terrible (incluso Lily lo castiga por ello). Sin embargo, Lincoln insiste en que esto será resuelto por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln se despierta pensando que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, solo para escuchar a Luna y Luan peleando. Ambos discuten sobre si Lori o Leni tenían derecho a estar enojados con el otro, y eso los lleva a insultarse mutuamente. Ahora el protocolo tiene que ser utilizado para separarlos a los dos, y una vez más, la habitación de Lincoln se usa como un lugar para albergar temporalmente a uno de ellos. Lisa le dice a Lincoln que la pelea ha empeorado aún más en su carta, y esto hace que Lynn Sr. entre en pánico, mientras él y Rita se encierran en su habitación con Lily.

Continúan con su protocolo de mantener a las hermanas peleando por separados unos de otros, pero cuando Lola y Lana se cruzan accidentalmente con Luna y Luan, esto les lleva a pelear también. Los padres desesperada intentaron llamar a la pizzería para así poder comprar pizza y que por lo menos pudieran calmar la pelea un poco, en la cual había llegado el repetido que coincidencia mente era Bobby el que era el repartidor.

Cuando Bobby pregunto sobre por qué quería que le entregar la pizza por la ventana, el no explicó sobre la situación y le dice que mejor no fuera a involucrarse ya que seria su último día como repartir. Bobby algo preocupado y a la vez con sospechas, le dice costo de la pizza y después recibe el dinero más propina.

Más tarde, Lynn estába comiendo pizza, mientras que Lucy la regaña por su negligencia en el trabajo, y esto lleva a los dos a meterse en una discusión. Lisa ahora está asustada, ya que la tabla está en el nivel más alto de desastre, y Lana la muerde con enojo, lo que hace que Lisa comience a pelear también. En este punto, cada una de las hermanas está discutiendo, y Lincoln, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, llama a Clyde y le pregunta si puede visitar, y Clyde acepta.

Más tarde, Lincoln está en la casa de Clyde, explicando su dilema, y Clyde lo está escuchando, como si fuera un terapeuta. Lincoln explica que el protocolo de lucha hermana es ridículo y solo empeora las cosas, y dice que si le permitieran ayudar, resolvería las cosas. Después de explicar, Lincoln dice que mañana por la mañana volverá a la casa e intentará resolver los problemas de todos.

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln regresa a casa para intentar solucionar el problema, pero todo está tranquilo. Abre la puerta de entrada y encuentra a sus hermanas sentadas pacíficamente en la sala de estar. Explican que resolvieron todo ellos solos, gracias a su partida, ya que él no estaba allí para entrar, lo que demuestra que el protocolo de lucha de su hermana funciona. Finalmente, acepta esto, pero, desafortunadamente, gracias a su honesta verdad, revela más cosas que las hermanas dicen detrás de la espalda del otro y comienzan a luchar una vez más. Cuando Lynn Sr. sale de su habitación, pensando que todo ha terminado, todas las hermanas comienzan a pelear nuevamente, y esta vez, Lincoln se esconde con sus padres en su habitación, para evitar la brutalidad de las hermanas.

Y así fueron las cosas en esa familia. Las peleas siguieron pasando más de lo habitual, tanto que ya hicieron más reglas y mejoras en el protocolo ya que era la única forma de resolver sus problemas. Al principio era estupido y peligroso, pero hay que admitir que era muy efectivo. Pero aún así las peleas jamás cesará.

Había pasado 3 meses y las peleas siguen pasado entre ambas hermanas. Cierto el protocolo funcionaba bien, nada más necesitaba que ellas se arreglaba sus diferencias y así vuelva estar como antes. Hasta que un día llegaron a la conclusión. Que todos los problemas causados desde el día que inició el protocolo no era causados por ellas, si no por su hermano Lincoln que era el verdadero responsable de todo y el único que siempre echaba todo al perder. Y eso hizo que las hermanas planeara un plan para vengarse de Lincoln.

Lincoln había llegado a su casa como siempre después de hablar con unos nuevos amigos y posiblemente personas en el que al fin arreglaron sus diferencias, incluso tenía una invitación de parte de Chandler a su gran fiesta después de una gran plática y arreglos que tuvieron entre ellos dos. Al fin ya no sería el molestado y por fin ya no sería el hazme reír de la escuela.

Cuando entre vio a todas sus hermanas ahí paradas en la entrada de la sala, tomaron a Lincoln por la fuerza y lo arrojan adentro de la casa, tirándolo muy fuerte en el piso de la sala. El albino se levante y comienza reclamar a sus hermanas solo para que el recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Una vez en el suelo las hermanas comenzaron a saltar al pobre de Lincoln y después de varios minutos lo dejan ahí lastimado con varios moretones de inflamación en la cara, la nariz casi rota con un poco de hemorragia nasal. Y la ropa toda rota y maltratada. El hijo varón lloro y les dice que porque lo golpeaba, en la cual sus hermanas le responde que el era responsable de que todo lo malo pasara y que por fin se dieron cuenta de que el era la razón por la que las peleas siguen continuando sin cesar.

Lincoln furioso se levanta del piso con el ceño fruncido bastante furioso y después les grita que ya estaba harto de todo, de sus peleas y de que siempre lo culpa por todo. Cierto, el causaba los problemas, pero siempre logra encontrar un plan para solucionar resolver los problemas y también compensar a sus hermanas por sus errores. Pero ya no más.

Cuando salieron los padres por los gritos fuertes que hacían, notaron a su hijo todo golpeado y lastimado. Preguntaron a sus hijas sobre lo que pasó en la sala, y ellas sólo le decía que su hermano era el causante de todas las peleas que siempre tuvieron por los últimos meses y que al final tuvieron que darle una lección a su hermano por todo el daño que causo. Eso dejó basta sorprendidos a los padres, pero Lincoln mueve a su madre y después les dice:

—¡Que si tanto les traigo problemas, pues ya no las voy ayudar en nada! ¡Ni mucho menos en entrometerme en sus problemas!

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de ir corriendo hacías las escaleras y después escuchar un fuerte azotazo en la puerta, en la cual sus padres miraron a sus hijas y después les dicen que tenía que hablar con ellas.

Semanas pasaron y ninguna de sus hermanas le hablaba a Lincoln, ni mucho menos le miraba en la cara al menos que fuera en la mesa del comedor o la cocina dependiendo el lado que quiera sentarse, aún que eso si que el albino prefiere comer en la sala. Evitaba darse miradas en la camioneta y en la escuela invitaba dar contacto visual.

Y así fue por meses, en la cual ya las hermanas Loud ya no eran tan unidos con su único hermano varón de Lincoln. Pero para nuestro protagonista... bueno amigos. Eso sería para el próximo capituló.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que muchos me preguntará que hasta cuanto... bueno no se de que hablan XD. Pero bueno, ya se que esperan que actualice unas cuantas obras que traigo y se que dije que los sacaría en un día específico y ya llevan como no se cuanto jeje... bueno solo hice por una idea se me surgió y pedí ayuda unos cuantos amigos que me ayudara. Bueno sin decir más, no leeremos en el siguiente capituló pues.**


	2. Tiempos distantes

Era una mañana como cualquier otro vemos como nuestro protagonista llegaba a su cuarto de garage en la que actualmente vivía el hermano del medio... o era el hermano del medio. La razón por la que nuestro albino vive en el garage, era por que el mismo lo había pedido como regalo de graduación después de haber terminado con la escuela primaria de Royal woods, en la que el se había graduado en ella después de varios meses atrás.

Su graduación no era lo más grandioso que tenía ya que los únicos que lograron asistir en ella; eran sus padres y su hermanita Lily, en la cual fueron testigos de ver el gran logro que había echo su único hijo/hermano varón de la familia. Era de esperarse ya que sus hermanas (Menos Lily) aún seguían teniendo ese rencor que tenía hacia a el, y como no se molestaron en asistir en su graduación, sus padres se ofrecieron llevarlo a cualquier lugar donde el quisiera ir, en la cual el se negó y les pidió algo que al principio lo tomaron con la duda, y insistieron que pidiera otra cosa. Pero al final se rindieron y aceptaron darle a su hijo el garaje para que el pudiera mudarse en ella.

Era question de tiempo que las hermanas comenzarían a reclamar a sus padres sobre la mudanza que hacía su ex-hermano, en la cual viviría en el garage. Cada una reclama que quería su propio habitación en excepción de Luna que gritaba y les decía a sus padres que no podía darle el garage a Lincoln, ya que era el único lugar donde podía ensañar ella y su Banda de rockeros a práctica el Jazz.

Sus padres le dice a Luna que últimamente estaba teniendo muchas quejas por partes de los vecino y que ya la policía le dieron un aviso sobre el insoportable sonido que hacía su Banda, y que no podía arriesgarse en pagar una factura más en la que esas seria la quita que residía de este mes.

Luna seguía convenciendo a sus padres que no le dieran el garage a Lincoln y que promete no causarles más problemas, pero al final ya estaba decidido que le negaron la petición a la rockera.

Los padres sabía muy bien como era su hija así de desesperada, pero no podía darle esos tratos a ella incluso si juraba no volver a hacer escándalo de nuevo. Además Lori se iba ir de la casa muy pronto a estudiar en el colegio con Bobby en la ciudad de Great Lakes, así que decidieron decirles que era mejor hablar para más tarde y que iría a la mall a prepararse para la despedida de Lori. Eso hizo que sus hijas se calmara y comenzara a prepararse para el viaje hacia el centro comercial.

Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Luna logra ver a Lincoln bajando las escaleras con una caja llena de historietas de cómics. Así que la rockera pasa e intencionalmente tira sus cosas y le dice que no se saldría con la suya. Lincoln solo suspirar, recoge sus cosas sin siquiera hacer contacto visual y continua caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

Luna se sentía ofendida por la forma que su ex-hermano lo ignoraba, así que le grita:

—¡Crees que eres mejor que yo eh! ¡No eres más que un bueno para nada que siempre arruinado todo!

Los gritos de Luna fueron muy fuertes que hicieron que la puerta de los padres se abriera y después le comenzaba a castigar a Luna por lo que había dicho a su hermano. Lincoln se da media vuelta y con una expresión increíblemente normal, suspira y le dice a su hermana:

—Si eso es lo que piensa de mi, pues bien, así ya no las volveré a arruinarlo todo. —Eso fue lo que dijo con una expresión bastante calmada y serena. No quería dar una pelea que solo haría que sus padres cambiaria de opinión sobre la mudanza, ademas lo que ella dijo era cierto, siempre lo arruinaba todo, pero eso no quiere decir que el puede arreglar las cosas, pero por ahora solo tenía que acabar con la mudanza y con el tiempo que sobre podría prepararse para darle algo a Lori, si es que ella lo quiera aceptar por su puesto.

En ese tiempo que estuvo solo logro comprender de muchas cosas. Al principio tenía el mismo rencor de sus hermanas, pero por tiempo que llevó a solas descubrió lo que realmente había hecho y que posiblemente sus hermanas siempre tenía la razón en todo. Al principio quería solucionar los problemas de sus hermanas, pero solo lo hacía por el mismo y no por las acciones buenas que el mismo pensaba, su egoísmo lo llevó a mucho problemas en la que tuvo que pasar y vivir unas experiencias que jamás pensó que el las tendría a tan corta edad. Realmente fue un idiota de hermano. Sin tan solo hubiera no hubiera escuchado a sus hermanos o por lo menos al no preocuparse tanto, posiblemente todo eso hubiera sido evitado. El protocolo, la mala suerte y el video. Todo hubiera sino evitado si no fuera por el egoísmo y los celos que tenía hacía sus hermanas. Pero ya era tarde para cambiar eso, lo único que podía hacer ahora era seguir adelante y no pensar en el pasado. Eso era lo que le decías sus nuevos amigos.

Días pasaron y era el día en la que la hermana mayor se despedía de toda su familia. Todo estaba en silencio mientras que un carro aparece y se estaciona enfrente de la casa, en el estaba Bobby Santiago junto con su hermana Ronnie Anne. La razón por la llegada de los hermanos Santiago era para recoger a Lori y llevársela a la ciudad en donde van a pasar juntos estudiando en la misma universidad que tanto meses tenía planeado hacer juntos.

Bobby saluda a la familia y ellos le de vuelve el saludo mientras que Ronnie le da un codazo amistoso a su mejor amigo. Ronnie esperaba un comentario de partes de las hermanas pero no hubo palabras en ellas. La latina susurró a su amigo y el le explica todo a su mejor amiga. No tardo mucho entender sobre todo lo que paso y le decía que todo eso era absurdo, y que ya debería de haber acabado con todo eso hace meses atrás.

Lincoln movía hacia ambos lados de su cabeza, le dice que intentó disculparse con todas ellas y que nada las hacía llamar su atención. Bueno en excepción de Leni, pero ya sabía como era la modelista así que a ella no lo contaron. El albino le platicaba e impresiona a Ronnie Anne al escuchar su fábula que le estaba contando, en la cual no le creía en nada de lo que le decía mientras pensada que todo esto había pasado en la ausencia de su vieja escuela que una vez asistió en ella.

Cuando los jóvenes terminaron de pasar su tiempo juntos, toda la familia hacía fila y le hacen la rutina de despedida a su hermana más mayor. Todas y cada una de sus hermanas comenzaba a dar una fuerte despidas dándoles abrazos muy fuertes, risas para animar el humor y algunas lágrimas por saber que todas y cada una de ellas extrañaría mucho a su hermana mayor. Lori les promete que los hablaría por llamadas y también los visitaría si tuviera tiempo libre para así estar juntos de nuevo en familia.

Todo era perfecto en una despida, era doloroso para los padres ver a su hija dejar la madriguera de su hogar, en la cual pasaron su mayor tiempo en la estancia que tenía cuando su hija mayor había nacido en este mundo y vivió la mayor parte de su vida en esa casa hogar tan ruidosa que tenía. Pero después esa alegría y lágrimas pasaron a desaparecer cuando le tocó el turno a Lincoln a despedirse de su hermana mayor.

El ambiente al que era una despedida perfecta se torna en un silencio mortífero al que uno desearía salir huyendo de ese lugar. Las hermanas se quedaron calladas, los padres algo preocupados, Bobby algo confundido por el incómodo silencio y Ronnie Anne sabiendo de lo que iba pasar si uno no jugara bien sus cartas.

Lori intentó no ponerse de malas enfrente de Bobby y comenzó abrazar a Lincoln de la manera desinteresada y después se aparta de el lo más rápido posible. Era de esperarse de que la mayor seguía teniendo ese rencor suyo hacia su hermano después de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses que estuvieron tiempo distanciados.

Ninguna hermana hablo, los padres tampoco hablo, Bobby no sabía si romper el hielo o dejar que pasara ese incómodo momento entre hermano y hermana, y Ronnie con las ganas de gritar a cada una de las nueve egoísta que tenía enfrente de ella.

Las cosas fueron así, Lori se marcha sin decirle ninguna palabra a Lincoln, Ronnie se despide con otro codazo amisto y le promete darle su saludos a Nikki, Casey y a Sameer cuando tuviera tiempo de verlos, Bobby le da la despedida de hermanos, en la cual se tomaron un buen tiempo en poder averiguar en como terminaba la despidas. Una vez terminado Lori y los hermanos Santiago entra al auto, ahí la mayor se fue de la casa y también de Royal woods, dejando atrás a su familia para así continuar con su nueva vida.

La partida de la mayor puso más sensibles a la mayoría de la familia, especialmente a la nueva hermana alpha, en la cual cayó en llantos ya que ni un día pasó y la pobre de Leni ya extrañaba mucho a su compañera de cuarto. Las hermanas la consola y toma turnos de poder pasar una noche con su nueva hermana mayor y de ahí lograron calmar a la modelista.

Pasaron las primeras semanas y recibe la primera llamada de parte de Lori, todas quería hablar con ella y después se pasaron su tiempo charlando sobre lo qué pasó en su primeras semana de ausencia autoritaria. Pero cuando Lori le pregunto sobre Lincoln, ellas dijeron que aún seguían ignorándolo. El albino lo escucho más claro como el agua, pero decidió pasarlo y no molestar tanto a sus hermanas, no estaba molesto por lo que escucho, pero estaba decepcionado porque no sabía cuanto tiempo seguirían jugando el juego del silencio hacia el.

Luego de semanas que pasaron llegó uno de los días más especiales de su vida, y ese día era su cumpleaños número doce que cumplía ese día. Sus padres querían organizarles una fiesta sorpresa a su hijo, y para eso necesitaba la colaboración de todas sus hijas, lamentablemente sus hijas se negaron a cooperar con la fiesta sorpresa. Los padres furiosos intentaron regañarlas a sus nueve hijas hasta que llegó Lincoln y les dice a sus padres que quería algo para su cumpleaños y que no era necesario hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Los padres algo triste decidieron escuchar lo que quería su hijo y sus palabras los dejó con la boca abierta.

Pasaron semanas después del cumpleaños y ya Lincoln estaba asistiendo en un club de boxeo, en la cual había sido su regalo de cumpleaños número doce del albino. Sus padres se sorprendieron por lo que pidió, en especial su madre ya que ella intentó todo lo posible para que su hijo hiciera algún tipo de actividad que le hiciera bien su estado de salud físico.

Las hermanas pensaron que Lincoln no duraría una semana en el club, en especial la hermana deportiva de Lynn. Pero al pasar las semanas Lincoln logra superar las expectativas de los demás y también logró ganar su primer torneo de exhibición de boxeo. Pero aún así no llegó ganar la confianza de sus hermana. Y así fue lo qué pasó hasta llegar en este presente.

Con Leni era la única que apenas podía hacer contacto visual o hablar cuando no estaba ninguna de sus siete hermanas presentes. Quizás podría trabajar en recuperar su relación con ella, pero al ser Leni, sería imposible lograr convencerla o por lo menos intentar hablar con ella si que está se pierda a si misma de su pensamientos o que se quede distraída con algo. Además meterse en sus asuntos le podría traer más complicaciones, por lo que el decidió pasar y dejar que ella hago lo que sea.

Luna me tiene muy rencoroso conmigo después de haber tomado el garage como nueva vivienda. Aveces escucho su canciones que son bastante fuertes y hirientes cada vez que escucho la letra de sus canciones. "Realmente lo odia hasta el alma". Aveces en las noches podía escuchar a lunar llegar muy tarde a casa, aveces podía escuchar varios azotazo en la puerta del garage y escuchar la voz de Luna en como lo maldecía y que prefiero a que no tuviera un hermano. Sus palabras no eran tan sorprendidas ya que al escuchar la forma graciosa de hablar de Luna, en la cual su borrachera le hacía hablar tonterías aunque aveces sean sus palabras que le salían en la boca fueran verdades. Lo que era increíble es que Luna le pedía ayuda después de todo lo que le había dicho en la puerta. Vaya hipócrita que era.

Luan fue la que más lo dejó en paz en todo lo qué pasa después del protocolo de peleas de hermanas. No se si alegrarse que ya nunca mas tendría que escuchar las bromas malas y caóticas que hacía, o que jamás vería a ver su forma de hacer reír a los demás con esa hermosa carisma que tenía esa payasa. Es triste pero bueno.

Lynn era la segunda hermana que la veía seguido, no por que ella quería algo con el, si no que quería humillarlo y sacarlo del club de boxeo, ya que era una de las cosas que hacía la atlética de Lynn, y vaya esfuerzo que lo daba. Lamentablemente para la atleta no duró ni una hora y la tuvieron que sacarla del club por su comportamiento, no era de esperarse que algo así pasara. Y lo peor era que le quitaba la oportunidad de poder acercarse a Lynn. Y poderle decirle sus disculpas o por lo menos dejar las cosas atrás. Pero eso será más duro de lo que pensó.

Lucy fue la más difícil de tratar de todas ellas. Se alejaba de el cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar le con la gotita, y por una razón no lo dejaba mirarle su rostro. Se determinaba mucho en no aparecer en las cenas familiares y aveces escuchaba a Lynn que Lucy se ausentaba mucho en dormir en su cuarto.

Lola no tenía nada que hablar conmigo, ni mucho menos con Lana, Lisa solo se limitaba en tomar apuntes y aveces lo cachaba cuando notaba que lo miraba a los ojos luego de volver a poner su cara en sus apuntes.

Lily ya era una niña de dos, podía caminar bien por si sola sin caerse, habla más de lo inusual y ya casi no dice mucho la clásica palabra de "Poo-Poo", era la única hermana que podía hablar con su hermano, se aseguraba que sus hermanas no la influenciara mucho y que no la ponga en sus contra.

Los padre siguen igual. Las hermanas más distanciadas de su hermano, una hermanita que no sabe nada aún.

Al final de todo, ya nada será igual como era antes, pero por ahora, será mejor seguir adelante y dejar todo atrás, ya que mañana será Lunes y tiene que volver a su nueva rutina diaria en la que ahora vive el nuevo chico Loud.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo. Y antes de dejarlos, quiero decirles que esta obra tendrá como maximo de palabras de 2000 a 2500 palabras por capituló, ya que esto es solo un pasatiempos y no posiblemente me tarde mucho en subir otro capituló. Bueno sin más que decir, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló. Bye.**


	3. Nuevo Loud

Lincoln salio del garage después de haber terminado con sus cosas, caminando hacia la entrada de la casa y para su sorpresa, la puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada con llave. El joven muchacho de 12 años sacó de su cartera una llave de repuesto de la casa, intentó abrir el seguro, pero parecía que no quería dar vuelta.

—Al parecer las chicas debieron cambiar de nuevo cerrojo de la puerta solo para fastidiarme como siempre. ¿Hasta cuando terminara con esto? —Fue lo que dijo a si mismo mientras el sacaba en su cartera, un par de ganzúas. Lincoln miro a su alrededor para que no lo viera y después comenzó trabajar en desbloquear el seguro de la puerta.

Desde que comenzó a vivir en el garage las chicas siempre Intentaba lo posible en no dejar entrar a la casa, en la cual le pidió a sus padres que le dieran una réplica de las llaves de la casa. Obvio que los padres se molestaron al saber sobre la actitud de las chicas, pero eso no quiere decir que con solo regañarlas les haría cambiar de un día para otro.

Ya después de tener una réplica y usarla en caso de que sus hermanas lo volvieran a encerrarle de nuevo la puerta, Lincoln pudo notar que su réplica no le funcionará y después se dio cuenta que el seguro del cerrojo era diferente a la que el veía siempre en la perilla de la puerta. Al parecer Lana se tomo las molestias de cambiar el cerrojo y reemplazarlo con uno nuevo, dejando su replica inservible.

Una vez más les comento a sus padres y de nuevo se molestaron con ellas y mas a Lana que la castigaron. La forzaron en volver a poner el viejo cerrojo de la puerta y después le prohibieron que hacer eso de nuevo, y como siempre ninguna hizo caso.

En los momentos que ninguna de sus hermanas estaba en la casa excepción de Leni, Lincoln aprovecha su estancia a solas y le pide a su hermana que le enseñara a como abrir cerraduras de la puesta, en la cual la rubia de lentes comenzaba a dudar si ayudarlo o no, pero su hermano le insistió y le dice que le ayudaría en algo en lo que ella quería después de haber terminado en ayudarlo. Leni acepta con mucho gusto y le enseña a su hermano en como abrir las cerraduras de las puertas.

Era fácil de convencer a su hermana ya que Leni era demasiada despistada y aveces olvidadiza, en la cual se aprovechó de su inocencia y después logra tener las habilidades de poder abrir las cerraduras de las puerta de su casa.

Después de las enseñanzas de Leni, Lincoln le ayudó a ser su modelo y después de un tiempo, leni terminó y le agradeció por todo. Lincoln sabía que su hermana se le había olvidado sobre los temas qué pasó en la casa y también sobre por que estaba peleados. No era de esperarse siendo que Leni es... bueno Leni por supuesto.

Pasaron los días y sus hermanas no supieron nada sobre su pequeña reunión de hermano y hermana, en la cual le alegro un poco, ya que si supiera que Leni le había ayudado sobre como abrir puertas, eso le podría causarle más problemas y también que le pondría más seguridad a las puertas.

"Click"

—Ya está. —Guardó sus ganzúas en sus cartera junto con la llave de la casa y después comenzó abrir la puerta de la entrada.

Al entrar a la sala, pudo notar a 3 de sus hermanas ahí sentadas viendo la televisión, en la cual una de ellas se volteó y se sorprendió en verlo.

—¡Tu! —Fue lo que dijo la deportista mientras que las demás que estaban sentadas a su lado comenzaban a girarse y mirar a quien le estaba gritando, en la cual también dieron la misma expresión que Lynn.

—Vaya como cambian las cosas, y todo eso solo por que me culpa de todo. Cierto e causando muchos problemas en el pasado. Pero ahora ellas son las que se están causando sus propios problemas, y ahora me culpa de todo incluso cuando ya no me involucró en todo lo que ellas hacen. —Pensó Lincoln mientras veía a sus tres hermanas.

Lynn estaba apunto de saltar sobre Lincoln y darle una paliza, hasta que hoyo la voz de alguien.

"Niños, es hora de desayunar".

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Lincoln les da los buenos días a sus tres hermanas, y después el se adentra al cuarto del comedor, no antes escuchar un gruñido notorio departe de la deportista de Lynn.

Una vez en la mesa de los grandes, vemos a , Rita, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y a Lincoln, sentados en la mesa, mientras que las menores estaban sentada en la mesa en donde estaba en la cocina.

Los padres intentaron disfrutar de un grandioso desayuno, hasta que notaron como sus 4 hijas estaba sentadas juntas en un lado de la mesa, mientras que su hijo sentado solo en el otro lado de la mesa.

El pudo ver como sus 4 hijas le daba a su único hijo, una mirada seria llena de odio y rencor hacia su propio hermano, mientras que Rita miraba a su hijo contenido con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, al disfrutar tanto del desayuno que le había preparo ella y su esposo.

La tensión en la mesa crecía al lado en donde estaba sus hijas, así que decidieron romper el silencio.

—Hijo, cómo está el club de boxeo, escuche que tendrá otra pelea de exhibición y de nuevo te retaron en una pelea. —Hablo el padre mientras intentaba interactuar con su hijo. Lincoln miro asu padre, termina de acabar con su desayuno y después le comienza a responderle.

—Así es papá. De nuevo el club vecino de Hazeltucky, volverá a mandar a su mejor oponente más fuerte de su club. Si logro vencerlo tendré la oportunidad de participar en el torneo estatal de este año. —Al decir eso los padres se quedaron impresionado por la noticia que les daba su hijo.

—¡Eso es increíble! ¡Mi hijo se está volviéndose en un gran campion! —Dijo el muy contenido por el logro que estaba dando su hijo.

Las hermanas no podía expresar mucho sobre el logro que estaba dando, bueno excepción de Leni que le comenzó a hablar.

—¡Eso es increíble Linky! ¡FELICIDADES! —Exclamó alegremente la modelista que hasta estaba apunto de levantarse de la mesa, hasta que siente una mano en su regazo, mira hacia donde esta sus hermanas y ve como ellas le baba la mira bastante seria —. ¡Oh claro! Se me olvidó que no tenia que darle afecto hacia el y seguir ignorándolo. —Leni se intentó imaginarse un cierre en su boca para cerrarse así misma, en la cual ellas se pegan así misma en la frente.

Los padres estaban furiosos por lo que había dicho Leni. Así que cuando ellos estaban apunto de regañar a sus hijas, Lincoln comenzó hablar.

—Gracias Leni. Intentaré esforzarme para dar una buena pelea para los espectadores. —Lincoln toma su plato y nota que había platos ya terminados en la mesa —. Si quieren puedo llevármelos y lavarlos por ustedes . Ofreciéndose para tomar los platos de sus padres.

—Ay Cariño, no es necesario, si quieres yo puedo...

—Insisto mamá. Además ustedes también necesitan estar preparados para salirse. Y no se preocupen que la señora "Yates" la vecina de enfrente se ofreció en cuidar a Lily.

—¡Vaya! Pues gracias por las molestias Hijo. —Rita se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Lincoln se sonroja por el afecto de su madre y después camino hacia la cocina para así poder lavar los trate sucio que tenía.

Cuando el llegó adentro de la cocina, pudo notar que el pequeño escándalo que hacía en la cocina comenzara a tonarse de nuevo a un silencio absoluto. Lincoln podía mirar en la mesa de los pequeños, como sus cuatro hermanas menores le comenzaba a darle el trato del silencio, en la cual ellas ignoraba total mente a su hermano.

—Hola Linky. —Bueno no todas por su puesto.

—Hola Lily. —Lincoln agita su mano y le da su saludos a su hermanita más joven, en la cual le alegraba mucho que ella no le daba esos trato de silencio hacia el.

Una vez que terminara de saludar a Lily. Lincoln fue hacía el fregadero y después comenzó a limpiar los traste sucios.

Mientras que Lincoln limpiaba los platos, las hermanas menores aprovecha el sonido del agua para poder hablar sin que Lincoln las pudiera escuchar.

—Lily, por que lo saludaste. —Dijo Lola algo molesta por su hermanita que le acaba de saludar al innombrable.

—Por-ke esh mi ermano. —Le responde con una sonrisa a su hermana.

—Si lo se, pero el es malo. —Intentando convencerla, pero nada la podía convencerla de que su hermano era el malo.

—Déjala Lola, que no vez que apenas tiene dos años. Además dijimos que no la íbamos a involucrarla en nuestro asusto con nuestro hermano. —Dijo Lana algo molesta por los intentos de convencer a su hermanita en poner en contra de Lincoln.

—Pues es obvio que necesitaremos apoyo, mientras más mejor cierto Lisa. —Dijo la pequeña princesa mientras miraba a la genio que estaba al lado suyo.

—Para sher honeshta contigo Lola. creo que ya me estoy aburriendo shobre todo esto. Ya el homoshapien tuvo lo shuficiente como para que entendiera el menshaje de no faltarnosh al respeto. Ademásh, neceshito de sush shervicios para poder experimentar nuevosh prepuestosh que aún eshtán en shu fase beta, y no podré avanzar si no encuentro una unidad masculina que me pueda ayudar a progreshar con mish experimentosh. Ashí que mejor tengamos una reunión de hermanash para ashí acabar con eshto que realmente neceshito de su shervicio ASHAP. —Lisa finalizó, luego miró a sus hermanas con la expresión de no entender absolutamente nada. Así que la genio solo suspira u después le comienza a resumir lo que dijo —. Que creo que ya esh hora de dejarlo pashar y aceptar su dishculpas de una vez y ya dejar todo esto atrásh. —Eso fue lo que dijo después de escuchar un "ah" de que entendieron lo que le acaba de decir a sus hermanas.

—Tu también Lisa. No puedo creer que ustedes dos también estén de acuerdo con eso. Vamos Lucy apóyame. —Lola miró a la gótica que aún estaba comiendo su desayuno sin siquiera mirarlas al frente.

—Lucy, ¿te sientes bien? —Dice Lana Algo preocupada. Lucy mira en enfrente y después le responde con un suspiro, en la cual hace preocupar aún más a la mecánica.

Cuando el agua del fregadero dejó de tirar, las hermanas dejaron de platicar entre sí y después le siguieron dando ese silencio incómodo a su hermano.

Una vez que Lincoln terminara de secar el plato y ponerlo en la pila de platos limpios. El muchacho de cabellos blancos voltea y mira como sus hermanitas le seguía dando ese silencio incómodo hacia el. Así que solo suspiro, se fue caminando hacia el comedor, pero no antes despedirse primero con sus hermanitas, en la cual ninguna le responde en excepción de Lily que ella si se despidió de el. Eso le alegro un poco y después salió de la cocina.

Una vez que los padres dejaran a Lily con la familia Yates, los Louds comenzaron adentrarse en la camioneta de vanzila, pero solo hubo una persona en la que no entro a la camioneta.

—¿Campeón no vas a subirte? —Dijo esperando que su hijo subiera a la camioneta.

—No papa. Usare la bicicleta para llegar a la escuela. Así que pueden irse si mi. —Lincoln fue hacía el garaje, y después de unos minutos sacó su bicicleta.

—Esta bien Lincoln. Solo no llegues tarde a la escuela, y cuídate en el camino. —Una vez dicho. El enciende el motor de la camioneta, miro por el espejo retrovisor, en la cual miro a todas sus hijas con la expresión de alivio que tenía en sus caras. Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó mover la camioneta hacia atrás para así poder salir, y una ves que estuvieron en la calle, el acelera el vehículo y después se marcharon del lugar.

Una vez que la camioneta estaba fuera de su vista, Lincoln se sube a su bici y después comenzó pedalear su camino hacia su escuela intermedia de Royal woods. En la cual vería al nuevo Loud en acción.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, esto es todo.** **Ya que esta obra estará en pausa por un tiempo. Ya que hoy estaré ocupado en el colegio, y si que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí para hacer nuevos capítulos de mis obras. Bueno sin decir más. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	4. La escuela

Lincoln había llegado a la escuela intermedia Royal Woods después de haber pedaleado todo el camino para llegar hasta aquí. No era algo que lo molestara ya que le servía un poco en hacer algo de ejercicio. Aún así el desearía por lo menos estar en la camioneta... pero no podía, no quería darles molestias a sus hermanas ni mucho menos traerles problemas a sus padres.

Sabía muy bien lo que iba pasar si el decidiera viajar con ellos, y vaya que no se imagina los problemas que causaría sus hermanas. La última vez qué su subió a la camioneta, era cuando tuvieron que cenar en el restaurante que trabajaba su papá. Había dado un descuento especial para que toda la familia pudiera disfrutar de un buen banquete hecho por su propio padre.

Todo esta bien al saber la noticia de poder comer en el restaurante "Aloha Comrade", pero el problema era cuando todos entraron a la camioneta y de ahí comenzaron los problemas.

Todo eran un chaos adentro de la camioneta monstruosa de Vanzilla. Las gemelas se inventaban una excusa en pelearse solo para así poder arrojar cosas a Lincoln, Luan hacía trucos de comedia, en la cual consiste en hacer varios chistes que estuvieran relacionados con sus vestuarios y así poder ejecutarlos en lanzarles objetos de bromas para así poder fastidiar a su hermano, Luna por otra parte ponía sus audífonos para escuchar su canción de rock, y cuando tenía la oportunidad, ella pateaba el asiento de enfrente en donde estaba sentado Lincoln, y de ahí comenzaría a fastidiarlo, Lynn le lanzaba pelotas hacia el y Leni... pues solo digamos que si una vez se sentara junto a ella, el tendría que venir preparado con un paraguas más ropas de repuestos, ya que para la pobre Modelista, ella si querer vomito sobre el, de ahí las demás hermanas no hicieron mucho siendo que Lisa solo anotaba unos apuntes en su libreta, Lucy solo leía su libro de poesía y Lily solo era una espectadora sentada en su silla de bebé.

Todo esto pasó hace un mes y desde ese entonces decidió ya no pasar mucho tiempo en la vanzilla. No es que lo odiaba, si no que cada vez que eso pasaba, sus padres regañaban a sus hermanas y de ahí comenzaba a comprarlo a él.

Así que era mejor pasarlo y así evitar más problemas a sus hermanas.

Una vez llegando Lincoln pone su bicicleta en el estacionamiento y de ahí le pone el candado de seguridad.

Cuando el albino terminó de asegurar que su candado estuviera bien, alguien lo llama por detrás.

—Vaya vaya, mire a que tenemos aquí.

Lincoln dio un suspiro y se dio media vuelta para encarar a la persona en la que le había llamado.

—Nunca espere que llegarás así de tarde. Y pensaba que tus hermanas te había hecho algo. —Tronándose sus nudillo y mostrando una cara bastante confiada y amenazadora —. Ya sabes que hacer... "Larry".

Lincoln dio otro suspiro algo aburrido.

—Ahora no Chandler, tengo que ir a buscar a...

—No es necesario que me busques, Lincoln. —El albino se dio la vuelta y de ahí vio a un joven moreno con afro que usaba lentes circulares.

—¡Clyde! —Lincoln le saluda y después le da su saludo de mejor amigo. Estaba feliz en encontrarse con el ya que espera una buena información. —. Así que ya tienes información sobre ese chico al que me voy a enfrentar. —Terminando con el saludo y después el moreno asistió.

—Así es Lincoln, pero será mejor que, Chandler te lo expliqué. —Clyde se curvo un poco a la derecha y de ahí Chandler comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno Idiotas. — Comenzando con un insulto y dejando a los dos con la cara de "enserio"—. Mis fuentes me dijeron que es un chico que increíblemente es de nuestra misma edad. No a perdido ninguna pelea y que apenas acabo de ingresar en el club de boxeo hace más de un mes. —Los chicos se sorprende por lo que había escuchado.

—Vaya, así que llevo más de un mes en el club de boxeo y ahora es el mejor boxeador de su club. Vaya logro. —Lincoln estaba sorprendido y a la vez emocionado de poder enfrentarse contra ese contrincante suyo.

—Parece increíble y todo, pero tu eres el mejor que yo conozco. En menos de un mes has logrado superar a todos tus compañeros de tu club, incluso venciste a un superior tuyo. —Comento Clyde recordándole los grandes logros que había hecho Lincoln después de haber inscrito en el club de boxeo de la escuela.

—Basta Clyde, me vas hacer sonrojar de vergüenza. —Lincoln rascándose su cabeza.

—Bueno nenas, debemos ir a nuestros salones ya que es hora de comenzar con nuestras clases y no queremos que nuestros maestros se enoje con nosotros. —Chandler se marcha y se adentra a la escuela.

Los chicos miraron sus relojes y se da cuenta que ya casi era hora de comenzar sus clases, y de ahí el duo comenzaron a entrar a la escuela.

* * *

 **Salón de Matemáticas**

Las horas pasaron y vemos cómo Lincoln pasaba su tiempo anotando unos apuntes en su trabajo después de que su maestra le daba una repasaba en la pizarra y daba la siguiente lección.

El albino ponía mucha atención en lo que le daba su maestra de matemáticas, aún seguía siendo malo en esa materia, pero eso no lo detenía en poder mejorar, no lo molestaba mucho, ya que al menos estaba compendio en todo lo que le enseñaba. Al principio quedaría dormido después unas cuantas lecciones, pero ahora que tenía el sueño necesario, más el tiempo libre que tenía, ya no era necesario en pedir tareas extras para así poder pasar de clase.

Lincoln se había mejora mucho en sus estudios, y eso hizo que sus notas mejorar tanto que hasta se sorprende que ahora tenía el nivel suficiente como para poder pasar el año... si es que el quería por su puesto.

Pero aún así el joven peli blanco se sentía algo solo. No le molestaba mucho en hacer nuevos amigos siendo que había ganado algo de reputación, no es que su cabello lo hacía llamar mucho la atención a los demás estudiante de grados superiores, si no la forma en la que el hizo para ganar reconocimiento.

Pero aún así extrañaba los viejos tiempos que anduvo en su escuela primaria, en la cual se la pasaba bien con sus amigos. Era una lastima ya que ahora estando en la escuela secundaria todos sus amigos tenía que cambiarse por salón cada vez que sonaba la campaña,

Lo único que podía estar todos reunidos eran estando en la hora de la cafetería y en la educación física. Hay aveces que esta con Clyde, otras con Liam o con Rusty y Zach, pero aún así no tenía tiempo ya que los muchachos estaba con sus parejas. Era increíble pero...

 **Riiiing!**

El timbre de la campana sonó y todos en el salón comenzaron marcharse a la salida del salón.

Lincoln guardo sus cosas y antes de que el pudiera salir, la maestra comenzó a hablar con el.

—Lincoln, podrías venir por un segundo.

Lincoln se voltea y comenzó caminar hacia su maestra.

—¿Necesitas algo Profesora Smith? —Preguntó el albino a su Profesora.

La profesora sacó un pequeño folder y de ahí mostró al albino unos cuantos trabajos y exámenes que había echo el joven Loud. Las primeras hojas mostraban un "80" o más, después notaba un aumento en sus notas y de ahí sacaba constante mente un "97" o hasta un "100" en cada trabajo y examen.

—Y eso son..? —Lincoln viendo sus notas.

—Tus resultados de cada trabajo que has echo. —Guardando las notas en el folder —. Realmente has mejorado mucho, Lincoln. Al principio pensaba que serías otro estudiante más al que tenía que ponerte un ojo. Pero al ver que mejorabas mucho y viendo que pasabas cada prueba, me hace sentir que ya ni si quieras debería darme el esfuerzo de enseñarte lo que yo pueda enseñar y por eso quiero preguntarte, quieres tomar un examen para que así subas de grado? Y no soy la primera siendo qué hay unos maestros que también te dieron la oportunidad de avanzar de grado.

Lincoln no se sorprendió mucho sobre la noticia que le dio su maestra. Era cierto que casi todos sus maestras y profesores le había dado la oportunidad de poder avanzar de grado y incluso llegar hasta octavo grado. Pero al hacer eso haría que ya no pudiera estar con sus amigos y también haría que sus hermanas comenzaran a ponerse algo celosas ya que eso haría como el segundo Loud más listo de la familia.

—Mmm... no lo se. —Lincoln comenzaba meditar las cosas.

—No muchos logran tener esa oportunidad, Lincoln. Pero si quieres puedes tomarte tu tiempo y podemos esperarte, pero tendrás que darnos tu respuesta para el final de la semana que sería el viernes. Una vez dado tu respuesta te haremos un examen y de ahí sabremos si mereces subirte de grado, o por lo menos saber si eres capas de poder sobresalirte y para el final del año podremos tomarte otro examen, de ahí podrías llegar al octavo grado y saltarte el séptimo grado.

La oferta era buena y tentadora, ¡pero avanzar tan rápido! No era que quería avanzar y terminar su escuela tan pronto, si no que solo quería disfrutar su adolescencia en la escuela y pasar su tiempo junto con sus amigos.

Era algo que solo el podía decidir, y una buena oportunidad de comenzar su nueva vida.

—Lo pensaré un poco... —Se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida —. Primero debo hablar con mis padres y veremos qué pasa. —Lincoln voltea y le una sonrisa a su maestra —. Aún así, gracias por darme la oportunidad Profesora Smith.

La profesora le regresa la sonrisa.

—No hay de que, Lincoln. Solo espero que encuentres tu respuesta, ya que esto es una oportunidad al que no muchos lo rechazaría. Solo espero que des lo mejor de ti, y verás que todo los esfuerzo que has dado darán frutos.

Lincoln se despide y comenzó salir del salón, después proseguir a llegar a la cafetería de la escuela.

* * *

 **En la cafetería**

—¡ES ENSERIO!

Los jóvenes estudiantes saltaron del susto después de haber escuchado ese grito que dio un joven moreno. Miraron a la mesa en donde provenía el grito y de ahí miraron a varios jóvenes asustado después de que uno de ellos gritara por la noticia que había dado el joven Loud.

—Dios Clyde, no era para tanto que gritaras. —Lincoln se recupera el aliento después de ese grito inesperado que dio su mejor amigo.

—Aún así son buenas noticias. Aunque eso si que apesta ya que saltaras de grado, ya para el próximo año estarás en el último grado y te graduarás mucho más antes que nosotros. —Dijo Zach comienzo su emparedado.

—Aún así tienes que tomarlo. No mucho le da esa oportunidad a cualquiera, por eso te recomiendo que estudies para así estar preparado cuando los maestro té den el examen. —Comentó Liam mientras disfrutaba de su jugo.

—Aunque si que será muy triste siendo que no podremos graduarnos juntos. —Rustie se pone triste.

—Bueno si tanto quiere que yo me quede con ustedes y graduarnos juntos pues yo-

—¡No Lincoln! —Clyde poniendo su mano en la mesa y después miro a su mejor amigo —. No lo renuncies por nosotros. Sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte que renunciará esa oportunidad por nosotros. Tu has dado todo por nosotros y sería muy injusto que renunciaras esas oportunidad. —Mirando a los tres con una cara muy seria —. No se olvide las cosas qué pasó hace un año y los grandes esfuerzos que dio Lincoln por nosotros.

Rustie, Lían y Zach bajaron sus cabezas y después recordaron las cosas que Lincoln dio por ellos. Cosas como pasar tiempo en el arcade, jugando video juego, y ayudándose entre sí. Pero después recordaron los problemas que le había causado a Lincoln; como la campaña del medio ambiente, el intento de animarlo y lo peor de todo, le dieron la espalda cundo más lo necesitaba cuando el tenía puesto ese estupido traje de ardilla.

Clyde tenía razón, sería muy egoísta de su parte en convencer a Lincoln que no tomara el examen, ya que realmente se había esforzado mucho en ser reconocido siendo que ahora estaba solo. Sus hermanas le causaron mucho dolor y también le había quitado las oportunidades que le había dado siendo que el tuvo que renunciar todo por ellas. Y que le da ellas por Lincoln... nada. Solo un objeto insignificante, una muestra lastima es lo que le dan a su hermano.

El merecía más que eso.

—Tienes razón. —Habló Liam con una mirada arrepentida pero determinado en hacer lo correcto.

—Huh? —Lincoln anonado por lo que dijo Liam.

—Si debes tomar ese examen. —Zach ahora miraba a Lincoln con una mirada serio y determinado.

—Chicos-

—No digas ninguna palabra, Lincoln. —Rustie ponía sus manos en los hombros del albino —. Asegúrate de pasarlo ya que si por una razón no la pasa por culpa nuestra... —Rustie tomaba aire y después lo suelta —. Nunca nos podremos perdonar por las camisas grandiosas que nos has dado. En especial ahora que eres nuestro defensor contra los bully's. —Rustie soltando los hombros del albino y con pequeño rubor de vergüenza comenzaba a parecer.

—No te preocupes Lincoln. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos. Mientras tanto... —Clyde Mira la hora y notan que ya casi se terminar la hora del almuerzo —. Diablos chicos, hay que regresar a nuestras solemnes.

Los chicos miraron al reloj y se dan cuenta que solo tenía cinco minutos para comenzar la siguiente clase.

—Muy bien chicos, nos tenemos que ir. —Rustie, Zach y Liam, se fueron corriendo de la cafetería.

—Muy bien, Lincoln. También tengo que irme. Así que nos veremos en el siguiente clase. —Clyde también se marchaba.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Lincoln también se marcha y después comenzó a pensar en que le diría sus padres. Obviamente lo tomaría bien y le pediría que lo tomara, pero sus hermanas sería el problema. Ya que si una de ellas se enterara, posiblemente haría todo lo posible para que el fallara.

Lo pensó con más detallado su situación, pero por ahora:

—Tendré que pensar en un plan y decidir si aceptar o renunciar lo que traigo.

* * *

 **Hola todos.**

 **Lamento mucho por el gran silencio pero ya está el capituló. Este fue echo por mi ya que tuve tiempo en hacerlo y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en otro dos nuevos capítulos de diferentes obras.**

 **Una vez más les pido disculpas por no subir nuevo contenido a mis historias siendo que la escuela y el trabajo me pone muy ocupado y ya creo que estoy comenzando a tener una adición con el alcohol. No es que estoy deprimido siendo que casi toda la semana me la he pasado de fiesta y con dolores de cabeza. (Vaya que si soy bueno controlando mi cuerpo).**

 **Bueno ya si decir más. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló. Y que todos tenga una buenos Días/Tarde/Noche.**


	5. La decision

Después de varios periodos de clase, Lincoln Loud salió de la escuela para despedirse de sus amigos, pero al parecer el moreno pecoso tenía otros planes en mente.

—Oye, Lincoln. ¿Me preguntaba si querías pasar un rato con nosotros al arcade de juegos? Ya sabes, para ayudarte aclara tu mente. —Clyde invitándolo, esperando que su mejor amigo aceptara su invitación.

—Sería genial, pero lamentablemente no puedo, ya que hoy tengo que ir club de boxeo a entrenar. Tal vez otro día amigo. —El albino rechazando la propuesta mientras sacaba su bicicleta de la estación y subiéndose en ella.

—Cierto se me había olvidado. Espero que te diviertas entrenando amigo. —Clyde estaba apunto de despedirse de su mejor amigo, hasta que le dice una pregunta —. Por cierto, ¿le dirás las noticias a tus padres?

Lincoln cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar si era bueno decirle a sus padres ahora sobre la situación en la escuela. Al principio tenía planeado hacerlo y decirles las noticias cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ellos a solas. Pero conociendo a sus padres, posiblemente intentaría decirle a las chicas que necesitaría algo de privacidad a solas, y a la serlo, haría que las chicas comenzara a poner sus narices a lo que no les llamen. No podía arriesgarse que sus hermanas se enterara de su oportunidad de un cambio en la vida.

—No lo se, Clyde. —El moreno se preocupo por su respuesta.

—¿Es por tus hermanas cierto? —Lincoln suspiro cansado, haciéndole saber que eso era su respuesta —. [Suspiro] No puedo culparte hermano... —Dandole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda —. Recuerda que si necesitas un lugar en donde estudiar, puedes venir a mi casa. Ahí tendrás toda la privacidad que necesitas. —Diciendo el moreno, dándole la opción a su amigo.

—No quiero ser una molestia. —Lincoln rechazando la ayuda que le brindada su mejor amigo. Realmente estaba feliz de tener a un gran amigo.

—Tonterías. Lincoln, mis padres estarían encantados de tenerte aquí en la casa. A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos visitas.

—Si, desde que todas mis hermanas vinieron a su casa y los dejaron traumados a tus padres después de que me fuera de ahí. Realmente lamento mucho que tus padre tuvieran que soportarlas. Nunca esperaba que se rompieran tan rápido, claro con una o dos pueden, pero con "Diez", hehehe, no me extraña que tus padres las sacaran y los llevara a todas devuelta a mi casa.

—Hehehe, cierto. Tuve que comer comida congelada en cartón por casi una semana. Ahora entiendo como vives con tu familia. Pero bueno, ya no te quito más tu tiempo y nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Cuídate hermano. —Dijo Clyde, despidiéndose de su mejor amigo.

—Igualmente, Clyde. —Lincoln se despide y ve a sus pandilla marcharse del lugar —. Bueno es hora. —Lincoln giro a la direction contraria y después comenzó a pedalear su bicicleta.

No necesitaba esperar que su familia viniera a recogerlo, ya que sabía muy bien que el podía irse solo con la bicicleta, aparte que no le gustaba darle molestias a sus padres siendo que estarán las chicas allí en la Vanzilla.

Realmente pensaría que esto sería egoísta de su parte, puede ser que sea cierto, pero que podía hacer, dejarse a que lo fastidien por todo el camino para después sus padres castigarlas de nuevo y después hecharle la culpa de nuevo por los problemas que trae. Eso le hace recordar mucho los viejos problemas en donde todo esto inició.

Y todo por querer solucionar los problemas lo más rápido posible. Vaya hermano que fue. Solo pensando a si mismo, crear soluciones rápidas, solo para que, tener tiempo para así mismo. No importa, de todos modos era algo que inevitablemente iba suceder, después de todo.

El era igual que sus hermanas.

En el centro del pueblo de Royal Woods, cerca en donde esta un pequeño gimnasio.

Lincoln algo sudado estaba dando varios golpes a un joven que era un poco más alto con muestras de marcas musculares en casi todo su cuerpo.

El joven parecía estar en enfocado en resistir cada golpe que el albino le daba, sus golpes parecía rápidos y precisó, tanto que apenas se notaba en verlos directo.

Anduvieron así por casi toda la tarde, hasta que el joven miró la hora.

—Creo que es todo por hoy, Linc. Ve a las regaderas a ducharte. —Dice un joven peli negro de unos dieciséis años de edad, parando los últimos golpes y después dejando su posición de defensiva.

—Ahh... ¿estas seguro? Creo que aún puedo seguir... Ahh... —Jadeando el albino mientras se preparaba para volver golpear.

—Por supuesto que si, mira la hora. —El joven alzó su mirada hacia arriba.

Lincoln se voltea y mira el reloj.

—¡Ya las seis de la tarde! Rayos, si que llegaré tarde a la casa. —No se esperaba que el tiempo volará tan rápido, realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Lo se, yo tampoco me lo esperaba... —Quitándose los protectores que tenía en sus manos —. Diablos, Lincoln, mira como me dejaste mis manos. — Mostrando sus manos que estaban bien rojos por los golpes que había recibido, por los bloqueo que había dado.

—Ops, perdona por eso Martín. —Lincoln algo apenado mientras se quitaba los guantes de boxeo.

—Al menos no eres tan rudo como tu hermana. Pero dios que si has mejorado mucho en estas últimas semanas. —Mirando al albino lo musculoso que se había hecho. Jamás creyó ver lo rápido que se había convertido ese niño, realmente lo llenaba de orgullo.

—Hehehe, gracias, Martin. Tu siempre encuentras la manera de levantar los ánimos de una forma o otra. Aveces desearía que la gente viera mis logros o por lo menos notara el esfuerzo que doy... —Lincoln guardando todo en su casillero.

—¿De que estás hablando? ¿No era esa la razón por lo que tus maestros te dará ese examen para avanzar de grado? Ellos han visto el esfuerzo que has dado, y eso es la prueba de ello.

Lincoln no lo había pensado en ello hasta que recordó ese pequeño detalle. Realmente se esforzó mucho en sus estudios que ni cuenta se dió de lo bueno que había avanzado.

—Tienes razón. —Una vez más sus ánimos se volvieron a levantar —. Aún estoy impresionado por la decisión que diste. Entre todas los compañeros de aquí del club, me elegiste a mi como tú aprendiz. —Lincoln mirando a Martín.

—No es para tanto... —Guardando sus cosas en su bolsa —. Pude ver algo en ti en lo que una vez fui: Un chico que da todo por los demás sin dar algo a cambio. Aunque eso si que no éramos perfectos. Siempre metiéndonos en problemas y solucionando los problemas. Y con las historias que siempre me cuentas sobre tu vida, puedo ver que somos algo parecidos.

—Aunque no me dijiste que fue lo que cambio. Según Alfonzo, algo pasó con tu familia, y lo que sea qué pasó, hiciste un gran cambio en tu vida. —Lincoln mirando a Martín sacando varias ropas de la bolsa más una toalla.

—Solo digamos que... —Tocando su pecho una gran marca cicatrizaba —. Tuve algo que me hizo cambiar, lo idiota que realmente fui en el pasado. Pero bueno, tal vez algún día lo cuente. Pero por ahora debemos ducharnos.

—Voy a saltarme la ducha, aún tengo que regresar a la casa lo más rápido posible antes de que comience la cena. —Lincoln tomando sus tenis.

—Por lo menos refréscate un poco. Si quieres te llevo a tu casa, al menos te salvarás algo de tiempo. Aparte aún necesitas pensar en lo que le dirás a tus partes sobre el examen que tendrás el viernes. —Martín camino hacia el cuarto de cambio.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Martín. Aparte vives en el otro lado del pueblo. Sería el doble de camino de regreso a tu casa. —Rechazando la ayuda de su mentor.

—Nah, insisto. Aparte ya se está poniendo el sol, y dudo que llegues a tu casa a tiempo antes de la anochecer. —Entrando a los vestidores.

—Esta bien, gracias, Martín. —Lincoln corrió a su casillero y tomó sus ropas más su toalla y de ahí comenzó a entrar a los vestidores.

Tomaron su tiempo en las regaderas mientras platicaba sobre lo que hicieron en su día de escuela.

Lincoln le contó a Martín sobre lo que pasó en la mañana y de cómo fue destruído en el juego de los quemados, al parecer se enfrentó contra el equipo de Jordan y de ahí tuvieron un aplastante derrota.

Martín también le contó sobre su mañana, de que como su prima Jennifer le había preparado un buen desayuno, y que también le había tocado a Leni en ser su compañero de proyecto en la clase de geografía. Tuvo que enseñarle a Leni todo lo que el sabía, pero al parecer necesitaría más que ayuda para poderle enseñarle a la joven Loud los números.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de las regaderas, tomaron sus cambios de ropas y se cambiaron, guardaron todo en sus casilleros, salieron del gimnasio y una vez que pusieron la bicicleta en el vehículo, los chicos se adentra y se marcharon del lugar para dejar al joven peli blanco a su casa.

—Gracias por aventón, Martín. —Diciendo Lincoln sosteniendo su bicicleta, estando ahora en la casa Loud.

—No hay problema. —Mirando la casa de su amigo —. ¿Estas seguro que en tu casa reside dice personas?. Por el tamaño de la casa, yo pienso que solo viviría como... no se, cuatro o seis personas? —Pregunto Martín, imaginado a su amigo viviendo en esa casa tan pequeña.

—Once ahora. Lori se fue hace meses a estudiar en la ciudad junto con su novio. —Lincoln recordando la despedida de su hermana mayor.

—Vaya... ya me imagino el cambio que debieron pasar. Pero al menos ya no tendrás que-

Crash*

Los dos muchachos se sorprendieron al ver que una pelota de baseball había salido por la ventana del frente, y lo bueno es que la pelota no había alcanzado el vehículo de Martín.

—Okey, eso no me lo esperaba. —Aliviado que la pelota no le había alcanzado a su auto.

—Parece ser que mis hermanas debe estar peleado por el control de la tele. —Suspiro Lincoln como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Hahaha, ahora entiendo todo. ¿Que harás ahora? —Viendo como el albino se dirigía al garage.

—Esperar que la tormenta se acabe. Bueno, Martín, gracias por el aventón. —Lincoln le daba las gracias.

—No hay de que, y recuerda, si necesitas un aventó me avisa y te llevo en cualquier parte. Solo no abuses okey. —Martín se prepara para salir.

—Lo tendré en mente. Cuídate. —Lincoln se despide y ve como el auto de Martín se marcha.

Lincoln miró por el patio y vio la pelota aún tirada en el césped, no era de espera de que algo así pasara. Miró por la derecha en ventana rota del frente de la casa, en donde estaba localizado el cuarto de la sala, ahí podía mirar como Lynn, Luan y Lola, andaban peleado por el control remoto de la tele. Ira increíble que con tan solo 3 chicas, podía hacer tanto desmadre por un simple control, aún que era mejor que matarse a muerte por una simple moneda de 25 centavos.

Al terminar de ver por la ventana, el albino solo suspiro y se fue caminando hacia su cuarto del garage. Al entrar al garage, puso sus cosas aún lado en el suelo y fue caminando directo a su cama a recostarse después de un largo día.

Siempre fue así desde que comenzó a vivir en el garage, cada día era la misma rutina; levantarse temprano, tener un desayuno incómodo, ir a la escuela solo o con su familia en la Vanzalla (aún que eso último ya casi no va con ellos), pasar su tiempo en la escuela estudiando, disfrutar de la compañía de sus compañeros de clases, pasar tiempo con sus amigos o entrenando en el gimnasio después de salir de la escuela, llegando a la casa, hacer sus deberes o tareas, y lo que sobra lo tiene para su mismo.

Al principio era lo que él pensaba desde que comenzó el problema, pero ahora se sentía vacío, como si realmente había perdido algo, aunque eso ya sabía la respuesta. Había pasado casi la mayor parte de su vida ayudando a todas sus hermanas en sus actividades rutinarias, que ya ni el sabía lo que debería hacer ahora con la suya. Era como si realmente era su único propósito en la vida.

Al principio pensó que lo hacía porque eso haría un buen hermano, ¿cierto? Ya que los hermanos se apoya entre si. Claro, hay aveces que solo lo hacen por favores o cuando uno debe algo. Pero ahora que ya no ayuda a sus hermanas, su vida se volvió algo... vacío... pero a la vez era libre.

No sabía porque, pero por primera vez se sintió que era libre de todo, como que por fin ya no tuviera cadenas que lo retenía de sus verdaderas capacidades. Tal vez sea por eso que todo a cambiado.

Tal vez sea lo mejor para todos.

Había pasado casi una hora y el peli blanco decide que ya era hora de entrar a la casa, guardó sus notas de trabajo en su escritorio, que al parecer eran sus tareas escolares, salió de su cuarto del garage y camino hacia la puerta de la casa, pero antes de entrar, noto que la ventana rota estaba sellada con cinta. Al parecer no se molestaron mucho en arreglarla, aún que era entendible ya que necesitaba ordenar uno nuevo y apostaría que el dinero sería tomado por los responsables de ello.

Sin pensar en decir los nombres de los responsables, abrió la puerta de la casa y lo único que había notada en la sala, era que solo estaba su pequeña hermanita de dos años de Lily.

La pequeña rubia vio a la puerta para saber quién era, y para su alegría era su hermano mayor. Corrió hacia el para darle un abrazo, el hermano con gusto le da un cálido y cariñoso abrazo fraterno. Lily pregunto que si quería pasar tiempo con ella, y el pelo blanco con gusto acepto jugar con ella.

Los minutos qué pasó con la pequeña era como los más largos que había experimentado, ahora entendía porque ayudaba mucho a sus hermanas en todo.

La atención

Era lo único que pudo pensar, desde que nació Lucy, hasta tener a Lily, era de esperar siendo que lo más importante para la mentalidad era la atención, ser en centro de todo, algo que muchos peleaba por ello.

El mismo se aceptó que su momento de atención había terminado, y que era el turno de la más joven en darle lo que ella necesitaba, era duro pero era lo que uno necesitaba. Lily era una niña que con muchas cualidades, una pequeña que no necesitaba saber nada de lo que estaba pasando, y era mejor así que darle malos sentimientos.

El tiempo corre y el padre grito para avisarles a todos que la cena estaba servida. Cada miembro baja de la escalera y cuando notaron al hermano, lo único que ellas hicieron era lo siguiente; un trato silencio, miradas desviadas y gruñidos de odio.

Lincoln quería reírse por la forma tan cómica que hacia sus hermanas, no era de esperarse ya que eso era lo que siempre recibía cada día.

Todos cenaron y tuvieron de nuevo esa misma sensación, nadie sabía cuánto pararía, pero los padres sabía que no podían hacer nada al respeto.

Al terminar de cenar, Lincoln de nuevo se ofreció de nuevo a limpiar sus platos, y sin ningún agradecimiento, las hermanas se levanta de las mesas y se van sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermano.

Los padres ya no podían más con esa tontería, decidieron por fin terminar con eso, pero lamentablemente su hijo los para para poder decirle una noticias que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Lincoln les explica sobre su oportunidad que le había dado los maestros y que si era bueno en avanzar de grado. Los padres se impresiona la noticia y le dice que porque no había recibido una llamada por parte de la escuela, en la cual el albino les dice que era mejor que su hijo le dará la noticia y ver como era sus reacción, aún así les dio la hoja como prueba y eso era lo suficiente como para poner a sus padres con expresiones de orgullo que tenía.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hubo una hermana que no se había ido del todo y logro escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la cocinas. Si hacer tanto ruido, la joven se fue hacia arriba e invocó una reunión de hermanas en el cuarto de Leni y Lily. Las hermanas sin saber la razón de la reunión, aceptaron y se fueron hacia el cuarto de reunión.

Una vez que todas estaban reunidas, "Lana", la joven que había invocado la reunión, junto con Luna, la cual era la encargada de mantener el orden y la que tomara el último botazo.

—Muy bien, Lana, dinos porqué nos llamaste. Estaba en el medio de una fiesta de té. —Lola quejándose con su hermana ya que ella estaba disfrutando de una buena fiesta de te.

—Espero que sea bueno, siendo que estaba en mis 800 dominadas con el balón. —Dijo Lynn, igual que Lola por la inesperada reunión que hubo.

—Bueno hermanas, la razón por la que las llame, es algo que tendrá que ver con nuestro her-digo con Lincoln. —Lana corrigiéndose mientras intentaba no decir el título fraterno que una vez tenía Lincoln.

—Y para que queremos saber de eso traidor. Ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para preocuparnos lo que podría pasar. —Diciendo Lola, sin querer saber lo más mínimo de lo que le pasaba en la vida de lo que una vez fue su hermano.

—Lola tiene razón, no se por que nos molestamos si sabremos que posiblemente se vaya aquejar de nuevo con nuestros padres y decirlo lo mala que somos. —Lynn ni siquiera estaba sorprendida.

—Bueno pues eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotras. —diciendo Lana que eso no era la razón por la reunión.

—¿Pues entonces que es? No es que sea algo que nos puede afectar a todas cierto? —Dijo Luna, esperando que no fuera lo último.

—Pues oí en la cocina que Lincoln tendría un examen especial, en la cual subiría de grado y que posiblemente se pueda graduarse antes. —Al decir eso, las hermanas mayores se sorprendieron por la noticias.

—Espera un segundo, ¿dices que Lincoln podría salir de la escuela secundaria antes? —Dice Lynn, incrédula por lo que su hermana menor acaba de decir.

—Así es, Lynn. Si Lincoln pasa, posiblemente ya esté en el último grado de la escuela y cuando termine este año, posiblemente ya esté ahora con ustedes hermanas mayores.

Las hermanas mayores no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Linky estará en mi escuela? —Dijo Leni felizmente.

—Shi pasash del año, ya no estarásh en la eshcuela shiendo que eshte esh tu último año unidad fraternal mayor llamada, Leni. —Diciéndole la genio a la modelista.

—Oh... es una lastima. —Leni estaba ahora triste por ello.

—Eso no importa. Saben lo que nos puede causar si ese idiota esta en la misma escuela con nosotras. —Lynn ahora estaba asustada.

—Ni me lo digas, seríamos el hazme reír de toda la escuela, y yo soy la que los hago reír jejeje, ¿entienden? —Dice Luan, mientras que sus hermanas sólo exaltaron.

—No es broma Luan. Enserio debemos hacer algo. —Luna tampoco quería que su hermano estuviera en la misma escuela.

—Pues sugiero fastidiarlo y asegurarnos de que no estudie. —Dice Lola, dando ideas.

—Eso sería algo que ya estamos haciendo, pero el ya está aislado de nosotras ahora. Incluso nosotras lo estamos aislando de el. —Dijo Lana.

—Pues debemos hacer algo "sisters". No queremos que nuestra reputación caía. —Luna intentando pensar en una forma de evitar que su hermano tome el examen.

Todas las hermanas comenzaron a discutir, a exception de Leni, Lily y Lucy que eran las únicas que no digiero nada. Por otra parte, en el otro lado de la puerta, vemos cómo un chico pelo blanco había escuchado todo en el cuarto, de ahí había tomado su decisión.

— _Les iba dar una oportunidad, pero ahora veo que fue un error más de parte mía en ser el imbecil que siempre perdona. Pero ya no, ya no volverá más ser el mismo, ya que una vez que apruebe el examen... dejare todo, todo lo que soy para ustedes, dejare de interesar por su seguridad siendo que ustedes las pueden arreglar por si solas (menos tu Lily), renunciaré nuestros lazos fraternos siendo que ya ustedes no me convidarán mas su hermano, y por último..._ —Mirando el cuarto al final del pasillo, en la que una vez fue su habitación —. _"Renunciaré lo que soy", y me convertiré en el nuevo Lincoln Loud. —_ Al decir todo lo que pensaba, el joven Loud se marcha sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo. Mi primer capituló en este año y vaya sorpresa que les deje.**

 **Lamento mucho por no actualizar esta obra que hasta ahora, a tenido más de 2,500 visitas, con 15 reviews, 30 seguidores y 16 favoritos, en tan solo cuatro capítulos. Realmente estoy impresionado por el gran apoyo que ustedes dan. Espero poder seguir actualizando y subir más capítulos lo más rápido posible.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste el capituló y nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	6. Grandes cambios

Era otro día en la mañana y todo era igual como el esperaba en las otra mañanas. Al parecer iba ser otro de esos día en donde su vida comenzaría de manera normal, pero con un toque especial de unas cuantas entrometidas. Lincoln tomo sus cosas que tenía puesto en el escritorio y después salió de su cuarto del garage.

Camino afuera del patio del frente y llegó a la puerta de su hogar, sacó su llave para abrir la puerta, sorprendentemente logró abrirlo siendo que no se esforzo mucho para poder abrir la puerta, esperaba que estuviera cerrado. Al parecer nadie cerró siendo que olvidaron cerrar la puerta, o realmente olvidaron cerrar bien la puerta siendo que ayer era un día muy ocupado, posiblemente sus padres no lograron cerrarle o tal vez pidieron algunas de sus hijas que cerraran la puerta, y por obvia razonas las chicas olvidaron cerrar la puta puerta.

Ya no importara tanto, mientras el no tuviera que forzar de nuevo la puerta para así poder entrar a su casa. (Ya ladron se parece para ser sincero)

Una vez entrenado, arrojó sus cosas en el sofá, comenzó a entrarse adentro del comedor y después al cuarto de cocina. Comenzó a prepara para el desayuno siendo que le dio ganas de hacerlo, ¿por que lo haría? Bueno solo lo hacía por que si.

—Muy bien, hoy solo haré huevos siendo que no hay suficiente comida para ser algo diferente... bueno hay patatas y algo de frijoles así que con eso bastará.

Tomando los huevos junto con varios ingredientes, Lincoln comienzo a encender la estufa y luego comenzó hacer el desayuno. No era difícil siendo que ya lo había hecho varias veces que ahora se volvió costumbre en ser el que hacia los desayuno junto con su padre. Dejo la llama en bajo para que los huevos comenzara hacerse, mientras que ahora mismo comenzaría a pelar las papas. Iba ser huevos con papas, ya que no había suficiente huevos como para hacer otro tipos de variedades, si tuviera lo necesario, posiblemente haría los huevos favoritos de cada una de sus hermanas, pero tendrá que libias con lo que el les prepare, si es que ellas quieran lo que el cocina.

—¿Hijo?—En la entrada apareció el Sr. Lynn ya vestido con un poco de bostezo que le salía de su boca.

—Buenos días, papá. —Dándole las buenos días mientras terminada de pelar la última papa.

—Estas haciendo el desayuno, ¿por que no me levantaste para poder ayudarte? —Acercándose a su hijo para ver que estaba haciendo.

—No quería molestarlos, siendo que ustedes estuvieron haciendo cuentas casi toda la noche. Aparte no había mucho aquí para hacer algo grande, así que decide hacer algo clásico. —Sacó una tabla plana y puso las patatas para así poder cortarla.

Mientras que el padre iba ayudar a su hijo con la cocina, escucha como una estampida comenzaba a sonar por todo el tocho de la cocina. Lincoln sabía muy bien que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, así que comenzó a cortar muy rápido mientras también aumentaba la llama de la estufa.

—Papa quiero pedirte un favor. —El patriarca miró a su hijo con curiosidad y después el albino comenzó a pedirle el favor a su padre.

* * *

En el cuarto de la sala se veía bajar las hermanas Loud todas apuradas, ya que todas y cada una de ellas se veía como si ninguna de ellas dormido por casi toda la noche. Al parecer anduvieron planeado en cómo haría para que su único hermano o ex hermano Lincoln, no pudiera pasar el examen que se le dará este viernes en su escuela, no quería que Lincoln pasara siendo que si logra pasarlo, el se saltaría del año y ya para el otro estaría ahora estudiando en la misma escuela junto con Luna, Luan y Lynn.

Antes de poder entrar al cuarto del comedor, Lynn fue hacía la puerta y con una cara fastidiada, cierra la puerta del enfrente y después se adentrar al comedor.

Una vez que las hermanas mayores estuvieran sentadas en la mesa, el entra con varios platos, todas se sorprende al ver que en sus platillos solo había huevos con papas junto con frijoles y pan tostado.

—Oh mire, un gran omelet... o acaso es un huevo cubitos? —La modelista comenzó a picar el huevo von su cuchara.

—¿Y esto, Dad? —Luna viendo el simple platillo de huevo con frijoles.

—Al parecer los huevos estrellaron si que parecen estrellados jejeje. ¿Entiendes? —Luan riendo mientras que las demás solo gruño de fastidio.

—Esto no me dará la proteína que necesito. Que acaso no había otra cosa. —Enojada siendo que con esto no le daría los nutrientes necesarios para comenzar su día.

—Lo siento, cielos. Pero se nos olvidó ir por las despensas de esta semana. Y esto es todo lo que había en el refrigerador. Pero no se preocupen que tu madre y yo iremos al supermercado a comprar las despensas. Así que perdón por esto.

El padre se marcha dejando a las hermanas solas en la mesa. Las Loud mayores sin opción tomaron las cuchara y después comenzaron a comer el huevo, luego de unos momentos las hermanas comenzaron abrir sus ojos junto con un gesto de gusto.

—Esto no está mal o sea, se ve feo el huevo pero sabe muy rico. —Leni volvió a comer otra cucharada.

—No puedo creerlo, esta muy delicioso. —Tomando el pan y después come junto con el frijol —. Y los frijoles tampoco quedaron mal.

—Mmm... esto está bueno, tan bueno que ñ estrellaría con otro buen sabor. —Combinado el huevo huevo con el frijol.

—[Eructando] Dios que esto estuvo bien, quiero otra mas. —Saltando de la mesa y llevando el plato para saber si su padre pudiera darle otra porción más.

Mientras que la deportista fue hacia la cocina, Leni miró a su alrededor y nota que no estaba su madre.

—Oigan chicas. ¿No han visto a mamá por aquí? —Preguntando a sus hermanas.

—No lo he visto, Lenis. Pero posiblemente debe estar en su cuarto. —Luna apunto de terminar su platillo — Diablos que esto estuvo bueno. Tanto que quiero más.

—Ya somos dos. Esperaba mi desayuno de huevo favorito, pero con esto me basta para no estrellarme de nuevo con el sabor jejeje. —Luan poniendo los cubiertos en el plato.

Cundo las chicas estaban a punto de pararse ya que había terminado con sus desayunos, escuchan un fuerte grito.

—NI CREAS QUE YO VOY A COMER ESTO!

Las hermanas saltan del susto al escuchar los fuertes gritos de la pequeña princesa, en la cual se podía ver en la entrada como Lola intentaba alejar el plato de cómoda.

—Si ella no lo quiere, puedo comerlo. —Lana estaba apunto de tomar el plato.

—No yo lo tomo. —Lynn de golpe toma el plato de Lona y después comenzó a comer el hievo de papas.

—Oye eso era mío! —Lana intentaba tomar el plato pero Lynn alza el plata para que asi no pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Eres muy lenta, Lana. Tal vez la próxima. —Terminando el palto y después pone el traste en el fregadero.

—¡No es justo! Tu ya comiste tu segundo plato. —Lana quejándose de su hermana.

—Pues necesito las calorías para quemarlas ya que necesito la proteína necesaria para mis actividades físicas. —Lynn alzando su brazo y mostrando sus músculos —. ¿Estos bebés no se crecerán solos cierto?

—Ya basta niñas, que aún hay para todas. —El Padre se acercó y le da el plato a Lana junto con uno nuevo a Lola, pero ella de nuevo lo rechaza.

—Yo quiero mis huevos rellenos. —Chillando la princesa de manera malcriada ya que no le daba lo que quería.

—Ya deja de lloriquear y come. —Lana le agarra a Lola de las mejillas y después la obliga a comer el huevo.

—Oye! Como te atreves a darme esa mie... [Masticando] oye, esto no está mal. —Tamando la cuchara y comienza a comer el huevo con papa —. ¡Esta rico! —Ahora comiendo el plato gustosamente.

—Me alegro que te gustara cariño. —El padre se regresó y fue a lavar los platos.

—Increíble que hicieras algo tan simple y te saliera mejor de lo que esperaba, papá. —Dice Leni entrando la cocina junto con el plato sucio.

—Realmente te luciste estaba vez, viejo. —Luna agradeciendo a su padre por el increíble desayuno.

—Si, siempre eres un buen chef, papa. —Lynn le da un cinco a su padre.

El patriarca estaba feliz por los buenos comentarios de sus hijas, pero no se merecí todo este crédito siendo que su hijo fue quien les preparó el desayuno.

 **Flashback hace 30 minuto antes.**

—Y que favor necesitas, campeón. —El padre esperando por lo que iba pedir su hijo.

—No quiero que las chicas sepan sobre el desayuno. —El padre se quedó atónito por lo que le pidió —. Si les mencionas a las chicas que yo fui quien les preparo el desayuno, posiblemente ellas no querrán comerse el desayuno. Así que por favor no les menciones esto. —Terminando de cortar las papas y después comenzó agregar varias especias a las patatas.

—Pero, hijo, no me gustaría tomarte todo el crédito. Si quieres yo...

—No es necesario, aparte saldré temprano a estudiar en la escuela, necesito prepararme y a la vez decirle a los maestros que tomaré el examen. Así me ahorraré el tiempo y sabré cuales son las materias que debería enfocarme a estudiar. Así que también te pido que termines el resto por mientras termino con el huevo. —Lincoln poniendo las papas en el huevo y después comenzó a menear con la cuchara de madera.

El padre quería decirle algo, pero sabía que su hijo insistiría en no decirle nada y que no se molestara, siendo que eso traería varios problemas, aparte que no quería otra pelea con sus hijas, ya que pensaría que el estaba favoreciendo más a su hijo en vez de ellas.

—Está bien, hijo, pero esta pelea tendrá que acabar tarde o temprano. No quiero que te distancies tanto con tus hermanas. —El padre se acercó a su hijo.

— _Sin tan solo supieras..._ —Pensó así mismo mientras le daba el sartén a su padre para que el terminara con el resto —. Lo se, Papa. Pero por ahora necesitaré tiempo a solas para poder estudiar, así que te pido también permiso de poder pasar tiempo con mis amigos en ir a sus casas, ya que ellos me va aprestar su habitación para así poder estudiar tranquilo.

—Bueno, hijo. Si nada más son para los estudios, pues te dio mi permiso. ¿También avisaste a a tu madre? —Comenzando a revolver los huevos con papas.

—Todavía no, pero cuando la vea le aviso... —Miró la hora de la cocina. —Diablos! Ya casi es la hora, papa puedes avisar a mamá por mi, es que me tengo que ir temprano a la escuela y quiero avisar a mis maestros lo más rápido posible. —Lincoln quitándose la bata de cocina.

—Mmm... Esta bien, Lincoln, le avisaré a tu madre. Pero ella no estará contenta por no estar aquí en la mesa. — notaba cómo su esposa comenzaba a entristecerse cada vez que Lincoln se ausentará en la hora de comer.

—Lo se... la compensare de alguna forma. Bueno me tengo que ir. —Lincoln se marcha dejando a su padre solo en la cocina.

—[Suspirando] Que hemos hecho para que nuestros hijos se comporte así... aunque la culpa es más nuestras por dejarlos ser más libres... ya creo que es hora de cambiar. —Cuando Lynn estaba apunto de apagar la estufa, escucha varios sollozo y cuando se voltea, ve a su esposa Rita ahí para con varias lagrimas en sus hijos, casi toda su maquillaje se había arruinado. ¿Acaso ella logró escuchar todo?

—Cariño... desde de cuantos estás aquí. —Preguntando su esposo mientras se acercaba a su mujer para intentar calmarla.

Rita miró a su esposo para luego bajar su rostro. Ella había salido de su cuarto después de terminar de arreglarse, cuando de pronto óleo ese increíble aroma, fue hacia el comedor para ver que hacía su esposo, y cuando llegó a la entrada, pudo ver a su esposo e hijo cocinando juntos, y cuando estaba apunto de llamarlos, pudo escuchar el favor que le estaba pidiendo su hijo, y no le gusto lo que ella escuchó. Ya era el colmo de que su hijo quisiera distanciarse de sus hermanas, no quería que ellas supiera que el había hecho sus desayunos, ya que posiblemente ellas no quería comerse nada de lo que su hermano les prepara. ¿Hasta cuánto acabará con esto la pelea? Cuando escucha que su hijo se iba, Rita se aleja de la puerta y después ve como su hijo se va sin que el se diera cuenta de su presencia, y cuando logra escuchar la puerta del frente cerrarse, Rita volvió hacia la cocina y después escucha lo que dice su esposo sobre ¿qué había hecho mal? Y que posiblemente era su culpa? Y de ahí se dio cuenta que todo lo que pasaba sus hijos era su culpa, ya que ellos no fueron lo suficientemente responsables como para poder responsabilizarse de sus hijos, en vez de dejar velarse por si mismos, ya que pensaron que sus hijos tenía la responsabilidad de poder cuidarse solos, vaya que estaban equivocados.

—¿Rita?

La matriarca se mira a su esposo y después ella dice entre llantos:

—Somos los peores padres... ¿cierto? —Lagrimas volvía a salirse de sus ojos.

—... No... no los peores, pero si que éramos muy malos. Pero ya es hora de dar un cambio a nuestras vidas. Y por eso vamos a dar un gran paso al igual como Lincoln lo esta haciendo. —Determinado de cambiar.

—Como lo haremos... —Rita tratando de calmarse.

—Vamos a ir a un terapeuta para ver si nos pueden dar concejos, y ver si podemos solucionar los problemas con nuestros niños. Y si eso no basta, vamos llevarnos a todos si es necesario. —El padre levanta la cara de su esposa para que lo mire a su rostro —. Pero no puedo solo, y necesito que tú también me ayudes.

Rita dejando de llorar, abrasa a su esposo y con una cara determinada, ella le dice.

—Está bien Lynn. Vamos hacerlo, voy a ir al cuarto a prepara le una cita. —La matriarca se va de la cocina.

estaba feliz de que su esposa recuperara los ánimos y estaba dispuesta en hacer el cambio, pero antes de poder regresar en lo que iba hacer, escucha como sus hijas ya estaba llegando al comedor, así que si más que esperar, toma los platos, comenzó a poner el huevo de papas, después salió de la cocina y rezo que la comida que le hizo su hijo lograra gustarle a sus hijas.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Una vez que las hermanas Loud terminara de agradecerle a su padre por el bien desayuno, sale de la cocina y de ahí ve a su madre con una sonrisa y después ella les de el saludo de buenos días.

—Buenos días, mis niñas. ¿Como desayunaron? —Esperando la respuesta de sus hijas.

—¡Bien, mama! Papa hizo muy buen desayuno. —Diciendo Leni feliz como siempre.

—Yeah. Papa si que nos sorprendió esta vez. Y pensado que sería esos desayunos raros. —Dijo Luna murmurando lo último para que su madre no la escuchara por criticar los desayunos raros de su padre.

—Papa si que se robó el show de la mañana. Jejeje. ¿Entienden? —Luan intentando dar humor.

—Si, tuve que comer 3 platos para así poder tener la energía. —Lynn Comenzando hacer lagartijas.

—Si, papa si que hizo un gran desayuno. —Lana comentó feliz.

—No me gusta criticar tanto, pero supo mejor de lo que espere, aún que sabría mejor con mis huevos rellenos. —Criticó Lola sin importar cómo le decía las demás.

—Tengo que admitir que losh nutrientesh de este deshayuno fueron los másh shaludable qué hay para algo tan báshico y shimple. —La genio acomodando sus anteojos.

—Papa... uhn bhuen chef. —Lily felizmente aplaudió alegremente.

La madre esta feliz de que sus hijas tuvieran un buen desayuno, aunque le entristece un poco al saber que todo el crédito debería ir para su hijo, siendo que el había sido el que les había preparado el desayuno.

—Bueno, niñas, me alegro escucharlo, ahora que ya desayunaron, es hora de que se preparen que muy pronto saldremos para dejarlos a todas en la escuela.

Una vez dicho, las hermanas se alista para ir a la escuela, y cuando todas se estaban adentrando a la camioneta, Lana comenzó a hablar.

—Oigan. ¿Alguna de ustedes an visto a Lincoln? —Preguntando ya que no había visto a su hermano por ninguna parte.

—No menciones al innombrable aquí. Lana. —Lola quejándose por la mención de su ex hermano.

—Posiblemente aún debe de estar en el garage. —Dijo Luna sin mucha importancia.

—Posiblemente el perdedor no logró entrar a la casa. —Las hermanas miraron a la deportista.

—¿Que quieres decir? —Preguntó la modelista de Leni.

—Cerré la puerta con candado pues posiblemente no pudo ingresar adentro de la casa. —Diciendo Lynn muy satisfactorio.

—Ah... Lynn, Ayer cambie el seguro de la puerta recuerdas, por que crees que no repare la ventana de la sala. —Dijo Lana ya que sus padres le había ordenado que cambiara el seguro de la puerta.

—Y no se supones que ti deberías cerrar la puerta del frente. Tal como nuestras unidades paternales te había ordenado. —Dijo Lisa a la deportista.

Lynn se asusto al recordar que debía cerrar la puerta de enfrente. Y como estaba tan ocupada en sus cosas, ella se olvido completamente de esa simple tarea.

—No cerraste la puerta de la casa! —Lynn se puso la piel blanca al escuchar lo que dijo su madre.

—Jeje... Ops. —Poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Haber. Uno, dos... cinco... siete...? Saben donde esta L-

—Aquí estoy. —Todas en la camioneta saltaron del susto al escuchar la voz de Lucy.

— **LUCY!**

Todas gritaron a la gótica.

—¿Que? Estuve aquí primero y nadie me notaron. —Defendiéndose la gótica con una mirada baja, como si intentara ocultar algo en su rostro.

—Oye, mamá y Lincoln?. —preguntó Leni a su madre.

—Su padre me dijo que salió temprano a la escuela, y que se la pasara todo el día en la casa de sus amigos. —Dijo Rita sin mencionar nada de que su hermano estudiaría para el gran examen que hará en su escuela.

Todas las hermanas se sorprendieron que su hermano no estaría en la casa por casi todo el día, y eso hace que sus planes se complique.

Sin más que decir, la matriarca entendió el motor de la camioneta, y después se llevaron a las hermanas Loud's a sus respectivas escuelas.

* * *

En el patio trasero de la escuela secundaria de Royal woods, vemos como Lincoln se levantaba mientras unos cuantos chicos comenzaron a saltar sobre el, pero por suerte fue salvado por un pelirrojo pecoso.

—Ten cuidado patético, estos idiotas no dejarán de saltarte encima. —El pelirrojo le da un golpe a un chico.

—Lo se... —Agarrando el puño y después lo lanza hacia un lado —. Te dije que no los provocaras y eso es lo primero qué haces... —Dos chicos comenzaron a saltar sobre, pero Lincoln se agacha y logra esquivarlos.

—Pues no es mi culpa que ellos tomara mi lugar en la fila... —Golpeando a otro chico —. Aparte tu tuviste que coquetear a esa chica al que apenas conoce.

—Solo le ayude a levantar sus cosas. No sabía que con eso su novio se pondría celoso. —Volviendo a esquivar varios puños —. Mira hay que acabar con esto antes de que sea la hora.

—Muy bien, pero esto me la debes, Larry. —El pelirrojo comenzó a correr hacia los chicos.

—No esta tú me la bebes, Chandler! —Lincoln corrió junto con el.

* * *

Bueno todos, la historia vuelve una vez más. Y con esto decide darle una oportunidad a la historia. No había notado lo popular que es, siendo que ahora a alcanzado casi 4,000 vistas en tan solo 5 capítulos. Para serles sinceros, nunca me llegó con la inspiración de volver siendo que la obra no había alcanzado las espectativas pero bueno, que se puede hacer.

Por ahora daré esto como una prueba antes de poner mi interest en volver hacer la historia y ver que ideas puedo dar siendo que esta obra será algo distinto y a la vez poner aprueba en unas ideas.

Los personajes principales de esta historia seran como siempre: Lincoln Loud, junto con su hermanita Lily Loud, también Chandler tendrá un papel grande y un personaje al que nombre no es oficial y no pude encontrarlo en la lista de nombres oficiles, pero es un personaje al que todos conoce pero que la vez es menos mencionado siendo que solo aparecio una vez.

Bueno sin más que decir, comente en la caja de comentario y en un tiempo comenzaré corregir unos cuantos problemas en los capituló, así que lamento por los errores que lleva los capituló.

Quisiera responder los comentarios pero me son demasiado y posiblemente les responda a todos en el siguiente capituló.

Bueno ya con esto, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.


	7. Lincoln

**3 horas antes**

Lincoln había llegado a la escuela después de haber pedaleado todo el camino para llegar, fue al lugar de siempre donde el estacionaba su bicicleta y después le pone el seguro para que nadie se lo llevara, aunque eso sería menos probable que algo así pasará, pero por si las dudas.

Después de asegurar que su bicicleta estuviera segura camino hacia la entrada, pero no antes dejar pasar unas cuantas personas que pasará primero, haciendo que uno cuantos estudiantes le dieran las gracias por el gesto de amabilidad, también hubo unas cuantas chicas que comenzara reírse y darle un guiño en el ojo, dándole entender que intentaba conquistarlo, pero eso no le importaba tanto siendo que ya se había acostumbrado eso tipos de gesto que las chicas hacen para intentar ligar con el.

Una vez que pasará la última persona, el se ingresa a la escuela para luego caminar en los pasillos y después ve como unos cuantos estudiantes comenzaba a saludarle.

—Buenos días, Lincoln. —Un joven estudiante le saluda.

—Buenos días, Thomas. —Lincoln saludando al joven.

—Hola, Lincoln! —Dijeron un par de chicas.

—Hola, Sue y Alice. —Lincoln levanta su mano y le saluda al par de chicas.

—Buenos días, Lincoln. Listo para entrenamiento de la tarde? —Dijo un joven moreno.

—Por su puesto, Dom. solo espero que ninguno de ustedes queden atrás como la última vez. —Diciendo a uno de sus compañeros de su club de boxeo.

—A huevo, hermano. —-Respondiéndole con ganas.

—Hola, Lincoln. —Un grupo de chicas saludando al albino.

—Buenos días, Chicas. —Saludándolas y pasando sobre ellas.

Así era siempre la rutina que pasaba en los pasillos de la escuela, desde que ingresó a la escuela todo había cambiado al momento de haber vencido unos cuantos matones, ayudado a sus compañeros de clases y haciendo amistades con gente populares que ni idea sabía, pero aún así ya había hecho una reputación antes de llegar a la escuela, y era gracias a unos cuantos compañeros suyos que tenía.

—Hola, Lincoln. —Dijo una chica llamando su atención.

—Buenos días, Jordan. —Saludando a su amiga y compañera de su banda.

—He oído las noticias, no puedo creer que vayas a saltar del año. Realmente nos vas a dejar atrás. —Diciéndole con tono de reclamo por enterarse que su amigo se iba a saltar del año.

—Vaya que las noticias vuela. Creo que debí decir nada más a clyde sobre ese asunto. —Bufando un poco, pero luego nota que otras dos chicas comenzaba acercarse a ellos.

—Pues mire que tenemos aquí. El gran nerd intentando llegar hacia la cima. —Dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, que usaba una camisa rosa, una chaqueta púrpura, una falda roja en un patrón a cuadros, medias moradas y botas marrones.

—Nunca dejas de fastidiar cierto, Mollie? Aún sigues molesta por la aplastante derrota que te di, cuando te vencí en el torneo de bolas de cañón en la semana pasada cuando jordan nos invitó a su fiesta de piscina? —Dijo Lincoln bufando un poco de su rival de bolas de cañón de agua.

—Solo tuviste suerte. Yo hubiera ganado si no fuera por el viento fuerte que hacía y el traje de baño que tenía.—Reclamado al albino.

—Claaaro... aún así me gusto el premio extra que me diste. —Levantando la ceja mientras nota un pequeño rubor rojo que ponía Mollie.

—Cállate, maldito tramposo y pervertidor! —Mollie se voltea y pone de brazos cruzados.

—Hehehe. —Lincoln mira a la otra chica —. Hola, Cookie, como has estado? —Preguntando a una chica pecosa de cabello largo castaño oscuro, que usaba un vestido morada, una camisa púrpura de manga larga, medias moradas y zapatillas negras.

—Bien, solo ayudaba con mi hermano gemelo a no meterse en problemas. —Diciendo Cookie un poco cansada ya que su hermano siempre se mete en problemas.

—Ya veo, tu hermano Charlie aún no se puede quitar el mal hábito de decir cosas negativas cierto? —Preguntó Lincoln sabiendo que el hermano gemelo siempre amarga un poco la vida de manera involuntariamente y por eso siempre se mete en problemas.

—*Suspiro* Que se puede esperar de alguien tan negativo como mi hermano. El siempre vivió su vida escondiéndose de los problemas, pero yo se que puede llegar ser alguien grande, solo necesita un poco de coraje. —Cookie mirando hacia aún lado y pudo ver que su hermana estaba siendo molestado por unos cuantos bravucones —. No otra vez.

Lincoln miró en donde miraba Cookie y ve que Charlie estaba siendo molestados por unos matones.

—Quieres que me ponga en el medio de esto? Preguntando a su amiga, esperando que ella le diera el permiso de ayudar a su hermano gemelo.

—No quiero ser una molestia para ti, Lincoln. —Ella sabía que Lincoln podría ganar con esos par de patanes, pero no quería que el se metiera en problemas, en especial cuando acababa de saber que su amigo iba saltar de año.

—No te preocupes, ya me e encargado de esos dos idiotas antes, no creo que vaya a durar tanto. —Lincoln camino y fue hacia donde esta los maleantes.

En el final del pasillo, Charlie estaba siendo molestado por dos jóvenes que era la misma estatura, el pobre chico apenas podía defenderse ya que los matones solo lo estaban empujándolo.

—Vamos, Charlie, acaso no quieres acabar con esta miseria de una vez, tanto diciendo que te amarga mucho la vida y esas pendejadas que dices. —Diciendo uno de los bravucones mientras le empujaba al joven castaño pecoso.

—Si tanto quieres amargar a los demás, por que no solo saltas en la calle y esperas que un carro pase te atropelle. Así nos ahorrarías las molestias a todos nosotros. —Dijo el otro bravucón, tomando a Charlie del cuello de su camisa y después empujándolo contra el casillero.

—L-Lo s-siento... no q-quería decir esas palabras en voz alta... es solo que t-tuve un mal día y... —Charlie apenas logrando hablar fue sorprendido por otro empujón de parte de los matones y luego ve como uno de ellos estaba apunto de golpearle su cara.

—Pues a nosotros no nos interesa. Ahora si eres bueno, quédate quiete que esto te dolerá mucho. —Alzó su brazo para luego cerrar su mano y luego prepara el puño para golpearlo y después...

Slap!

Un fuerte ruido se logró escucharse y pobre Charlie solo tenía los ojos cerrados esperando que todo terminara, pero después nota que no había recibido ningún golpe y después abre los ojos para poder ver lo que acaba de pasar, y para su sorpresa ve a un joven albino un poco más alto que el, bloqueando el puño con su mano y después el mira a los bravucones con una cara seria pero aburrida.

—Que onda, chicos. —Fue lo único que dijo el albino.

—Eres tu, Loud? —El bravucón se libera del agarre donde Lincoln lo tenía atrapado para bloquear su golpe.

—Que quieres ahora, no vez que estamos algo ocupados con ese miserable. —Apuntando a Charlie, en donde el joven pecoso se asusta un poco por la mención que hicieron.

—Y por eso estoy aquí. Ustedes molestaron el hermano de mi amiga y por eso no puedo dejar que ustedes lo molesten. Así que ahorremos los problemas y déjelo ir. —El albino esperaba que los bravucones tomará la sabia decisión.

—Y dejar a ese idiota salirse con la suya. —Lincoln levanto la ceja —. Ese idiota me arruinó el momento especial con mi novia y por eso el debe pagar.

—Si, aparte el me amargo el día cuando intentaba comprar algo en la máquina expendedora, y cuando no consigue lo que quería, el se burló por la mala suerte que tenía y por eso ya no pude tener más cosas por la máquina, siendo que ahora la puta expendedora ya no me da nada. —Apuntando la máquina expendedora ve que en ella había varias bolsas de papas fritas atoradas y acumuladas en un solo lugar, haciendo imposible que las bolsas lograra caerse.

—(Vaya que si son muchas bolsas de papas fritas). —Pensó Lincoln al ver la gran cantidad de bolsa de papas fritas acumuladas en la máquina expendedora —. Muy bien, solo dame un momento por favor. —Los bravucones se anonadan al ver a Lincoln caminar hacia la máquina expendedora.

Lincoln llega a la máquina y comenzó ver por el vidrio, intento analizar si había una forma de poder sacar todas las bolsas de patatas fritas, y al parecer había varias formas.

Era obvio que no podía comprar y seleccionar la misma botana de papas, siendo que el deslizador ya no podía seguir empujándolo más, eso lo confundió un poco, las máquina expendedora tendría que seguir deslizando la cuerda hasta que el objeto cayera al suelo por debajo donde estaría unos sensores, ya que le permitía escanear si un objeto había logrado caer por debajo, si por una razón el objeto nunca cayó y el deslizador de la cuerda seguía moviendo, la máquina sabría que algo no andaba bien y tendría que devolver el dinero.

—Hey, la máquina expendedores te devolvió el dinero no? —Preguntando el Albino al bravucón si la máquina expendedora le había devolvido el dinero.

—Por su puesto que no, esta puta máquina no me a devuelto ningún pinche centavo. —Quejándose el bravucón —. Perdí 3 dólares por eso.

Lincoln miró la máquina y supo que debió haberse descompuesto siendo que la máquina debía de devolverle el dinero, al menos que no tenía cambio, pero eso sería improbable siendo que la máquina estaría en fuera de servicios.

—Entonces tendré que usar el viejo método. —Murmuró algo fastidiado, pero luego tomó unos cuantos respiros y después comenzó a empezar la maquina.

Los jóvenes estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo lograron ver como alguien intentaba mover la máquina expendedora, se sorprende como la máquina comenzaba balancear un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Los bravucones se sorprende por la fuerza del albino, pero los amigos de Lincoln comenzaron a preocupar siendo que había una posibilidad que la máquina lograra caer sobre el.

Máquina comenzaba hacer fuertes ruidos ya que había logrado moverlo un poco, haciendo que los soportes de la máquina comenzara pegar fuertemente al piso, pero gracias a eso, las bolsas comenzaba a separar un poco y después de unas cuantas sacudidas toda la bolsa cayó.

Lincoln se sorprende al ver más de 6 bolsa de papas fritas tiradas en el suelo, y al parecer supo la razón por la que había muchas bolsas siendo que 3 dólares no sería suficiente como para comprar tantas bolsas, pero eso ya no importaba ya que ahora tenía las bolsas que quería.

—Bueno tómalos. —dejando que el bravucón tomara las bolsas de botanas.

—Crees que yo quería comprar la misma botana. Yo solo quería gasta para comprarme uno bolsa, no más de seis. —Quejándose ya que se gastó mucho solo para tener muchas bolsas del mismo tipo.

—*Suspiro* Mira... —Lincoln sacando 3 billetes de un dólar en su cartera —. Te doy los tres dólares, más una bolsa de papas y dejas al pobre muchacho en paz. —Dándole el dinero junto con las papas.

El bravucón lo pensó y después acepta el trato. —Trato. —Tomando el dinero y la bolsa.

—No creas que yo no le haré. —Agarra a Charlie de su camisa.

—(Por que me tiene que complicar más las cosas). —Lincoln dio un suspiro bastante fastidiado —. Muy bien, dime quién es la chica que intentabas de impresionar?

El bravucón apunto hacia el otro lado y apunto a la chica que intentaba impresionar.

—Lila Chin? Vaya gusto que traes. —Impresionado que alguien como el saliera con una asiática muy linda.

—Que intentas insinuar? —Diciéndole como si el le había ofendido.

—Solo dame un minuto y después lo dejas ir. —Lincoln ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaba Lila.

El bravucón miró como Lincoln comenzaba hablar con su novia, al principio sintió celos en cómo le hablaba a su chica ya que ella comenzaba a reírse, pero antes de poder ir tras el, ve como su novia le saluda y después Lincoln volvió para luego darle algo que el joven matón ve el objeto que le iba dar.

—Un cupón de descuento para un helado? —Atónito al ver el cupón.

—Si, el cupón solo vale cuando tras a tu pareja para un descuento especial, pero como soy soltero, el cupón no me sirve para nada, así que mejor te lo doy a ti, aparte es uno de los lugares favoritos de tu novia, así que no desaproveches esa oportunidad. —El bravucón toma el coupon y deja al pobre Charlie.

—Más te vale que esto funcione, si no volveré por el y después te acabare contigo. Ka-peesh. —Fue lo que dijo el joven matón y después de va junto con su compañero.

Lincoln con un suspiro de alivio, fue hacia la máquina expendedora, después saca todas las bolsas de papas fritas y después se los da a sus amigos.

—Tomen, sería un desperdicio dejarlos ahí afuera.

—Gracias, Lincoln. —Jordan toma una bolsa.

—Mmm, ni crees que con esto te salvas, pero gracias. —Dijo Mollie aún molesta.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano, Lincoln. —Cookie agradeciendo por ayudar a su hermano gemelo.

—No hay de que, Cookie. —Lincoln Mira a Charlie —. Toma, Charlie. No creo que pueda comer más de una bolsa. —Dándole una bolsa de botanas.

—G-Gracia, Lincoln. Lamento mucho que tuvieras que ayudarme... hermana... yo... —Charlie se pone nervioso ya que sabía que Cookie lo iba a regañar por meterse de nuevo en problemas.

—No te preocupes, Charlie, no estoy molesta, pero la próxima vez quiero que te alejes un poco de las persona que realmente te podrían molestar. Ya es la quinta vez qué pasa y no quiero pedir a los demás que me ayude con tus problemas. —Cookie con un tono de reclamo y a la vez disciplinando un poco a su hermano.

—Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir a mi salón de clase, así que nos vemos luego. —Lincoln se despide de sus amigos.

—Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda, Lincoln. —Cookie agradeciéndole de nuevo mientras se despedía de él.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y después se marcharon a sus respectivos lugares, Lincoln por otro lado comenzó a ir en los salones de clase para hablar con alguno de sus maestros, pero al parecer no estaba en sus salones de clases, pero luego fue al salon de la maestra Smith y de ahí ve sentada en su escritorio.

—Buenos días, Profesora Smith. —Lincoln le saluda a su maestra de matemáticas.

—Buenos días, Lincoln. Llegas hoy temprano, aunque no creo tenerte hasta el segundo periodo de clase. —Dijo la profesora sabiendo que no tenía a Lincoln hasta el segundo periodo de clase.

—Lo se, solo vine aquí a avisarle que acepto tomar el examen. —La maestra miró a su estudiante con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho oír tu respuesta. Yo se que lograrás pasar el examen si tienes la dedicación de pasarlo. —La maestra Smith se levanta de su escritorio.

—Fue algo duro en pensarlo, realmente no quería dejar a mis amigos atrás y... —Recordando a sus hermanas —. Solo digamos que realmente necesito cambiar un poco, y para eso necesito tomar este examen.

—Ya veo, se que dejar atrás a tus amigos es algo duro, pero tarde o temprano ustedes tomarán caminos diferentes una vez que termine la escuela, ustedes tomarán diferentes carreras y de ahí hacer nuevas vidas. Se que es duro para ti madurar muy rápido, y lo se por que yo también me forcé a madurar.

—Usted también? —Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo su maestra.

—Así es. Desde que tenía tu edad (12 años), yo siempre me esforzaba mucho en ser alguien, en especial con mis padres, pero ellos solo tenía ojos para mis hermanos mayores, en la cual ellos tenía talentos que beneficiaría con nuestra familia. Yo solo era un joven que siempre le echaba la culpa por los problemas que pasaba en la casa, era considerada como la oveja negra de la familia, incluso mis padres llegaron a maltratarme ya que pensaba que era la única forma de disciplinarme y ser mejor persona.

Lincoln no podía creer lo que había escuchado, alguien tan grandiosa y talentosa como su maestra tuvo que vivir una vida así, incluso su historia de parecía mucha a la vida que el estaba viviendo.

—Obviamente mis hermanos, no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y se enfrentaron a mis padres, ya que se enteraron de mi maltrato, y de ahí tuvimos un juicio. Mis padres perdieron mi custodia y me mandaron a un orfanato. Mis hermanos no pudieron tenerme por no ser mayores y menos teníamos parientes que me cuidara de mi, así que pase mis días en el orfanato hasta que un día una familia me adoptaron y después vivi mi vida aquí en Royal woods.

—Espera, usted no nació aquí o en el estado de Michigan? —Preguntando el albino.

—No, yo nací en Cleveland, Ohio. —Lincoln se sorprende por el origen de su maestra —. Bueno, después de ser adoptada por mi nueva familia, quise cambiar mi forma de ser, y ser la nueva 'Elma'. Antes de ser adoptada le pedí a mi familia en ser una 'Smith'. Y de ahí deje atrás mi vieja vida y comenzar con una nueva. Comencé a estudiar y tomar nuevas oportunidades que me daba por mis grandes esfuerzos, logrando saltar de año y ganándome becas. Todo el esfuerzo que di para impresionar a mis antiguos padres que nunca me apreciaron, pero ahora con esta vida, ya no necesito impresionar a alguien para que vean mis logros, con tan solo tener a mis amigos, hermanos y mis padres adoptivos, era suficiente para saber que ellos siempre estarán a mi lado, sin importar que tanto me esfuerzo pueda llagar a ser. —Agarrando un pequeño marco que tenía en su escritorio, en donde ahí estaba su familia adoptiva y sus hermanos mayores.

—Vaya maestra, y todo eso lo hizo a su preadolescente? —Impresionado por los logró que hizo su maestra.

La profesora colocó de vuelta el marco y después mira a Lincoln —. Así es. Por eso, Lincoln, yo pienso que tú también puedes llegar a ser alguien grande. Ya que por una razón, nos parecemos un poco. —Lincoln levanta un poco su ceja —. He oído varias cosas sobre tu familia y en la situación que están, y por una razón nos parecemos un poco la situación que vivimos.

—Tal vez tienes razón, pero la diferencia es que tus hermanos si lograron ponerse enfrente de tus padre. Y comparado con los míos... —Lincoln no sabía cómo responderle, siendo que le podría afectarle mucho a sus padres.

—No me lo tienes que decir. Puedo verlo en tu rostro, tal vez por eso te tomaste tu tiempo en decidir si tomar el examen o no. Así que, la decisión que tomaste, fue por ti mismo, o por tu familia? —la profe esperando escuchar la respuesta de su estudiante

Lincoln saco de su mochila y ahí tenía la hoja de permiso, en la cual sus padres había firmado.

—Fue por ambos. —Eso fue lo que le respondió.

—Ya veo. —Tomando la hoja de la firma —. Bueno, Lincoln. Llevaré esta hoja al director y le haré saber a los demás maestros. Ellos te darán la información y los libros que deberás tomar para comenzar con tus estudios. —La maestra comenzaba salir de su salón.

—Gracias, Profesora Smith. —La maestra volteó y ve a su estudiante.

—De que me agradeces? —Preguntando la profesora.

—Por contarme su historia, y también dar una buena razón para cambiar en algo. —Lincoln camino sale del salón de su maestra.

—Yo se que harás grandes cambios, Lincoln. Asta entonces, nos vemos en el segundo periodo Lincoln. —La maestra se va caminando.

—Nos vemos en clases, Profesora Smith. —Lincoln se despide y se marcha hacia otro lado del pasillo.

Después de la despedida, Lincoln fue al salón de estudios sociales, ya que ahí comenzaría su primer periodo de clases, paso su tiempo estudiando para luego terminar su clase he ir al siguiente salón de clase en donde la maestra Smith esperaba Lincoln.

Luego de terminar con las clases de matemáticas, la maestra Smith le da a Lincoln los libros y unos cuantos ejemplos para así saber cómo sería el examen que tomaría que tomar, y al parecer era más difícil de lo que ya se imaginaría.

...

En la cafetería de la escuela, todos los estudiantes estaban formados en una larga fila con sus bandejas en las manos, pero la razón por la que casi todos los estudiantes estaba en fila, era por que este día servía buena comida ya que era nachos con tacos, aparte que los postres eran pasteles de chocolate.

Todos en la fila estaba muy desesperados por tener la comida en sus bandejas ya que los primeros en la fila tendría la comida caliente y fresca, Lincoln y sus amigos era los que estaban cerca de ser los primeros en la fila.

Cuando los cocineros pusieron la última olla de nachos, los jóvenes estudiantes comenzaron avanzar y después tomaron su bandeja, cuando Lincoln y los demás estaban apunto de agarra sus bandejas, un chica de le cayo la suya y eso hace que muchas callaran.

Lincoln se acerca a la chica y después le comienza ayudarla —. Estas bien? —Preguntando Lincoln mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantar las bandejas tiradas.

—Si estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme. —Diciendo un poco avergonzada mientras un pequeño rubor comenzaba colorear en su rostro junto con sus orejas. Ella tenía cabello rubio, llevaba un vestido azul, unos jeans cortos y zapatos deportivos de color negro.

—No hay de que. —Sonriéndole a la joven muchacha, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara, no por vergüenza si no por lo afectuoso que le daba.

—Y ahí va otra que se enamora. Y con eso son...? —Dijo Chandler recordando el número que llevaba contado.

—Es la décima que se enamora en este mes. Diablos Lincoln, si vas a seguir haciendo eso, mejor danos unos buenos consejos tal como lo hacía hace tiempo atrás, cuando pretendías ser el gurú de las chicas. —Dijo Clyde, quejándose de que su amigo lograra enamora a cualquier chica que se encontraba.

—No exageres chicos, yo nunca ahí esto. —Terminando de poner todas las bandejas y después le da una a la chicas rubia —. Toma... ahh..." intentando saber el nombre de la chica.

—Nia. Y gracias por ayudarme. —Agradeciéndole y después prosigue en caminar hacia donde esta la comida.

Los chicos estaban apunto de caminar, hasta que unos cuantos chicos lograron colarse en la fila en donde Chandler estaba parado, y hace que el pelirrojo se quejara.

—Oye, no debería meterse en la fila! —Chandler intentaba sacarlo pero unos cuantos jóvenes se pone en el medio.

—No te mentas con nuestro jefe. —Dijo un joven que era algo fuerte.

—O lamentaras de haber puesto tus manos encima. Agregó el otro joven.

—Chandler estaba apunto de golpearlos, hasta que Lincoln lo detiene.

—No lo hagas, nos vas a mentir a ambos en problemas. —Lincoln intentaba calmar a Chandler.

—Pero esos imbeciles! —Los jóvenes ahora se pusieron furiosos por el insulto.

—Chandler...—Lincoln estaba apunto de regalarlo, hasta que siente a alguien que le toma su hombre y después se sorprende ver un puño cerrado que estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero logra esquivarlo por último segundo.

—Tu! como te atreves hablarle así a mi novia! —Dijo un chico peli negro con camisa gris, chaleco de cuero, pantalones jeans azules y zapatos blancos.

Los chicos estaba llamando mucho la atención y sabía muy bien lo que iba pasar, así que Lincoln sale de la fila y comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la escuela.

—Oye tu! No he acabado contigo. —El joven rudo comenzó a seguir al albino, mientras unos cuantos estudiantes comenzaba a perseguirlo.

* * *

 **Presente**

En el patio trasero de la escuela secundaria, vemos como Lincoln se levantaba mientras unos cuantos chicos comenzaron a saltar sobre el, pero por suerte fue salvado por un pelirrojo pecoso.

—Ten cuidado, patético. Estos idiotas no dejarán de saltarte encima de ti. —El pelirrojo le da un golpe a un chico.

—Lo se... —Agarrando el puño y después lo lanza hacia un lado —. Te dije que no los provocaras y eso es lo primero qué haces... —Dos chicos comenzaron a saltar sobre, pero Lincoln se agacha y logra esquivarlos.

—Pues no es mi culpa que ellos tomara mi lugar en la fila... —Golpeando a otro chico —. Aparte tu tuviste que coquetear a esa chica al que apenas conoce.

—Solo le ayude a levantar sus cosas. No sabía que con eso su novio se pondría celoso. —Volviendo a esquivar varios puños —. Mira hay que acabar con esto antes de que sea la hora.

—Muy bien, pero esto me la debes, Larry. —El pelirrojo comenzó a correr hacia los chicos.

—No, está tú me la bebes, Chandler! —Lincoln corrió junto con el.

Ambos chicos pelearon de manera coordinada siendo que ambos llevaban experiencia luchando. Dos jóvenes con chalecos comenzaron a marchar y atacar de manera sincronizadas, pero Lincoln se posicionó y después Recibe la embestida de ambos jóvenes, pero eso no fue suficiente como para poder derribar al joven Loud.

Chandler por otra parte tenía problemas luchando contra una horda de chicos que comenzaba atacarlo todos a la vez, apenas lograba esquivar y bloquear los golpes, pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho, ni mucho menos Lincoln que ahora veía como su compañero también le estaba batallando mucho en vencer a esos chicos con chaleco.

Ambos chicos sabía que el número crecía y tarde o temprano quedaría exhausto, pero antes de poder hacer algo, escucha una pequeña marcha y de ahí llegó la caballería.

—No se preocupen, chicos, que aquí estamos nosotros al salvar el día. —Lincoln y Chandler miraron hacia enfrente al igual que la horda de chicos y nota un pequeño grupo de jóvenes listo para pelear.

—Chicos? —Incrédulo al ver a sus amigos.

—Ya que ustedes tardaron. —Queja dose Chandler a su escuadrón de varones.

—Lo siento, jefe, pero el almuerzo de nachos y tacos estaba mmm... como para chuparse los dedos. —Diciendo un grandulón de camisa verde.

—Pues más vale tarde que nunca, Patrick. —Dijo Chandler a su colega.

—Muy bien, chicos. Prepárense. Formación de ataque. —Rusty dio un grito de guerra y eso hace que los chicos (Clyde, Liam y Zach) se uniera para luego formarse un modo raro de combate.

—Vamos chicos, únase a nuestras formación. —Clyde agregó, invitando a los compañeros de Chandler que se uniera a la formación.

—Ni loco haremos eso. —Dijo un chico peli negro de sudadera roja.

—No lo tomes mal, pero eso si que es algo vergonzoso. —Comento un chico moreno de cabello castaño oscuro, con camisa amarilla.

—Aparte solo estamos aquí a ayudar a nuestro jefe así que, no. —Dijo un chico de anteojos de caminas verde, con otra camisa morada que estaba sobre la otra, pantalones marrones y tenis blancos.

—Aparte que ustedes son los más patéticos del grupo. —Finalizo un chico de gorra azul, con camisa verde celeste, shorts café, y tenis blancos.

—Muy bien mis varones, preparen para unirnos. Nicholas, Kyle, Patrick, Dennis, Sid. —Llamando a sus varones y después los chicos comenzaron a pelear con los demás matones.

Rusty, Clyde, Liam y Zach. Se sorprendieron lo bueno que eran los amigos de Chandler, era tan rubia y con ganas que hasta se sentía vergüenza de lo patético que se veían.

—Vamos chicos, demostremos a Chandler y a su grupo de amigos que nosotros tampoco nos quedemos atrás! —Lincoln se posiciona a la formación de amigos.

—Muy bien, a la carga! —Los chicos gritaron y comenzaron a correr.

El equipo de Lincoln dejaba que los matones se acercaran a ellos y después entre los chico daba una buena combinaciones de combos, haciendo que los matones que darán vencidos una a la vez.

Los varones de Chandler se sorprendieron de la formación del grupo del albino y dejaron sorprendidos a todos, al parecer no eran tan patéticos como era antes en los días atrás en la escuela primaria.

La horma de disminuía y poco a poco los matones cayeron derrotados por el grupo de ambos líderes, Lincoln con su banda y Chandler con la suya.

Cuando ya solo quedaron con los jóvenes de chaleco de cuero, Lincoln y Chandler comenzaron a correr y después de un salto ellos le lanza un puñetazo y después los noquea a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Lincoln y Chandler se dieron la mano por el gran trabajo que hicieron, pero antes de poder irse y saber si aún quedaba algo de comida en la cafetería, el chico de chaleco se levanta y estaba apunto de golpear al albino, hasta que alguien le habla por su nombre.

—Oscar! —El pelo negro se detiene y con mucho miedo ve a una joven rubia muy molesta —. Que diablos hiciste.

—Nia... yo solo..." Pero no pudo terminar ya que la joven rubia lo tenía agarrado de la oreja y después le da una pequeña regañada.

—No me vengas con escuda. Cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestarás a alguien. —Esperando que Oscar digiera una palabra.

—Pues... más de 100 veces. —Cerrando sus ojos mientras aún seguía con el dolor de su oreja.

—Y aún así no entiendes. Es por eso que ya me tienes cansada, así que no me dejas otra opción que dejarte y terminar con nuestra relación. Ni siquiera se por que aún sigo saliendo contigo. —Nia soltó a Oscar y lo suelta en el suelo.

—Espera mi bebé! No me dejes! Te prometo cambiar! —Llorando sabiendo que su amada lo estaba dejando, y esta vez iba enserio.

—Pues debiste pensarlo antes de hacer una escena. Ahora si que te pasaste. Así que ya no te molestes en buscarme. —Nia se va caminando.

—No, Nia... —Llorando y luego ve que su amada se había ido —. Noooooo!

—Creo que mejor nos vamos. Esto ya se puso incómodo. —Dijo Chandler mientras sus demás compañeros comenzaba a irse.

—Estoy desacuerdo, vámonos chicos. —Lincoln aceptando la sugerencia, ambos decidieron escaparse, pero no antes el bravucón mira al albino y después con rabia comienza a gritarle.

—Tu! Por tu culpa mi novia me dejó! Y por eso voy a tener mi venganza! Así que dime maldito albino! Como te llamas para que así pueda conocer a la persona que arruinó mi relación.

El albino maldijo su suerte por lo que ahora se acabó de mentir, y lo peor es que ahora el lo estará asechado por no sabe cuento, así que el le dice.

—Lincoln... Lincoln Loud. —Eso fue lo que le dijo antes de poder regresar a la cafetería de la escuela y espera que aún sobraba algo de nachos y pastel de chocolate.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero aquí tiene el capituló. Normalmente sería un capituló de 3,000 palabras, pero por hoy dejare con 5,000.**

 **Se que el capitulo no fue mucho pero al menos es algo para la drama, aparte quería dar algo de protagonismo a Chandler y sus amigos.**

 **Se que me arrojarán piedras en la cara por darle a Cookie un hermano gemelo algo patético, pero quería experimentar con algo original, así que por favor no lo tome tan a pecho XD.**

 **Y por último el siguiente capituló tendrá mucha participación para las hermanas Loud, ya que ellas intentarán lo posible para que Lincoln no apruebe con su examen.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, y también quiero decirles que el capituló de Recibe el mensaje se retrasa un poco más. Ya que toda esta semana era puro trabajo y decidí mejor darle este capituló siendo que estaba ya terminado. Así que espero que sea paciente.**

 **Bueno sin más que rellenar, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


End file.
